Paradise Found
by Soul-dust
Summary: The Last War comes. What is the Prophecy of Darcorn? Is the Dark side really so entrancing? The Abyss so luring? If one falls, there will be no returning. Will HE fall? Please R&R! I'm no good at summaries! (no slash)
1. Prologue

**Paradise Found**

  
Soul Dust

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I only own the names that are NOT from the HP books by J.K.Rowling!

**Summary:** The Last War comes. What is the Prophecy of Darcorn? Is the Dark side really so entrancing? The Abyss so luring? Will he, Daedalus Snape, fall into the deathless void? More importantly, who IS Daedalus Snape? (No Slash)

**A/N**: Please Read and Review!!

* * *

**Prologue **

****

"**My Father used to say, that only fools wear their heart proudly on their sleeves..." **

**Decades after his father death, years after the Paradise was built, he still found himself saying this to a crowd of eager blackheads, his children, grandchildren, even later, his great-grandchildren. Smiling to those little chirps of "What was he like?" "What did grandpa/great-grandpa/great-great-grandpa say?" "Was he like you at all?" He would find himself going back those decades, or centuries, now, to those years when his life was like a silent bomb, ready to explode to a million sad little fragments any minute, so small that it will cease to exist. Yes, the troubled years. But that's all over now. Those children, they don' realise how lucky they are. They have a family. A _loving_ family. _Unlike me and father. T_hey were born free of that tangible evilness which loomed over him and his father like a gigantic phantom, refusing to go away. To those who are older, he taught them Light and Dark, Evil and Goodness, how to steer away from evil, both tangible and abstract. Once, one of his sons had said:**

"**You don't find evil in a paradise do you Papa? Paradises are the essence of what is pure of good!"**

**He told him, and every other child that came to the world, he told all of them firmly that whenever there is goodness, there is always evil. Abstract, luring, like the Snake in that perfect paradise-Eden. He told them how the boundary between Light and Dark, or Evil and Goodness is blurred where they meet, as all poles meet somewhere, and how you should never go to the extremes of Light, as drawing a line between good and evil is so hard. The line thins and blurs, and you get lured to Dark on your mission for Light. _Like I did, nearly_. He told them stories, darker, truer than the ones he told the younger children.**

"**My sister, Aeolia, taught me the difference between tangible and abstract evil. Of the later, I was barely one second away once. It was surprising at that time, for I was supposed to be the perfect example of both abstract and tangible goodness. I turned out, in those troubled years, to be nearly neither. Aeolia rescued me from that fate..." Yes, his sister. How odd the word still sounds on his tongue, almost alien. **

_**Well, who knew it would be like this? Not Remus, not Dumbledore, not Sirius or anyone, nor me, nor father. It was just another piece of Fate's lustrous imagination.**_

**__**

* * *

_tbc_

_Soul-Dust_


	2. GAH! Why Snape!

**Paradise Found**

  
**Soul Dust**

****

**Disclaimer: **See before......

**Summary:** See before......

* * *

**Chapter 1: GAH! Why Snape??!!**

¡°_Kill the spare._¡±

¡°_Avada Kedavra!_¡±

¡°CEDRIC!¡±

_The monstrous face of Lord Voldemort was twisted into a sinister sneer as he turned to face the trembling boy tied to a gravestone._

¡°_You see, Harry, no one can escape my clutches. Not even you. Know in your heart and soul, that this boy¡¯s death is on your head._¡±

¡°NO!!¡±

_The scene swirled and changed from the glooms of the grey church yard to the oppressing darkness that seems so familiar to him. A dark corridor, one he has walked upon for hundreds of times in his dreams, loomed up in front again. Subconsciously, his feet carried him to a large circular chamber. Stood in the middle of the bare room was a dais, upon it, the dancing Veil stood mocking as ever he remembered, rustling with the whispers of the voices of the Dead._

_A jet of red light._

_Sirius falling gracefully into the Veil and beyond._

_Voldemort¡¯s face sneering at him._

¡°_Don¡¯t you understand Harry? None of them would have died if not for you. Who told Cedric to take the cup with you? Who was Sirius in the Veil Room for? Why aren¡¯t your parents here?_¡±

¡°It¡¯s all my fault.¡±

¡°_Of course Harry, and I¡¯m sure they blame you with heir every breath._¡±

¡°Yes, I¡¯m to blame.¡±

* * *

The sun had barely peeked through the open curtains of a window in an immaculately cared for house. A boy stood there already, dressed and fully awake, watching the struggling sun with dull emerald eyes. He glanced at his watch, and sighed.

_6:30 Am. Well, Happy Birthday to me._

In 30 minutes¡¯ time, a certain bony, horse lipped woman will screech upstairs at him, to make breakfast. _30 minutes to go. Better make good use of it then._ He thought. _Half an hour to finish my Potions essay, and let¡¯s hope Snape¡¯s gonna give it at least an E, if not O, I¡¯ve spent half of my brain cells on it!_ Yes, this normal looking boy in this normal looking house is indeed the most abnormal human being there can ever be, Harry Potter, the ¡°_Boy-who-bloody-Lived_¡±, as it is in his words. His quill scratched softly on a sheet of yellow parchment. He¡¯ll be starting sixth year in a week, and is already wondering what Voldemort have in store for him this year. Suddenly, a muffled grunt is heard from across the landing, Harry tensed in fear, thinking that his Uncle might have woken up early, rare as that might be. But no, it doesn¡¯t seem so. Letting out a sigh, Harry Potter carried on with his essay, nearly finished. He scratched his chin, brow furrowed in deep concentration. It was not surprising when he jumped two inches into the air when a mighty bellow seemed to explode directly beside his ear, and a large purple hand snatched away his Potions Essay. Soon sounds of tearing parchment reached his ears, and then he was showered by bits of his now non-existent essay. Only one thought went through his mind as Uncle Vernon grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him down the stairs for his daily morning beat, yelling obscenities. And that was:

_Busted. Snape¡¯s sooo gonna skin me._

_Half an hour later ¨C 7:20am._

¡°Now you listen to me clearly brat, we, that is to say, Your Aunt Petunia, Dudders, and me, we are going to Dudders¡¯ school for a special meeting. We won¡¯t be back till tomorrow. During our absence, you¡¯ll be sure to make NO noise from your freaking mouth, take NO food from the fridge for your unworthy stomach, TOUCH NOTHING in the house with your dirty claws, and DO NOT let anyone notice that any _creature_ breathed in this house. I will not have my neighbours noticing ANY freakishness from MY house. Understand?¡±

¡°Yes Sir.¡± Came the mute reply.

¡°I¡¯m sure you do you ungrateful selfish freak of nature.¡± The large beefy man glanced warningly at the corner of a certain cupboard. ¡°If you don¡¯t, well, we¡¯ll see when we get back. You just might no be going back to that stupid out stinky school of yours with that idiot so called Head teacher of yours.¡±

Harry felt anger shooting through his blood, how dare he insult Hogwarts and Dumbledore! But he fought the urge to fight. _Think of Hedwig. Don¡¯t react, for Hedwig._

The front doors slammed in the distance, he didn¡¯t notice it. He is not going to let go of this one chance to send Hedwig away to safety. He ran full pelt into his room, ignoring a rapidly swelling bruise on the side of his cheek. He reached the hidden floorboard and seized a special unlocking hairpin, given to him by Fred on the way back, and ran back down again. You see, the Dursleys weren¡¯t as idiot as they may look. In fear of being attacked by ¡°that mutated excuse of a man¡±-namely Alastor Moody, the minute Harry stepped into the house, Hedwig has been snatched from him, and locked into a cupboard by Uncle Vernon. But at least Uncle Vernon was feeding her, if very irregularly. He somehow also managed to catch all the owls which delivered letters to Harry, and forced Harry to write lovely pleasant replies to his friends whilst under death threat of him and Hedwig. He hasn¡¯t been able to send any letters of plea to Ron or Hermione, not even the Order when his Uncle continuously abused him mentally and physically.

The Dursley¡¯s mood hasn¡¯t been great. Dudley¡¯s been reported by the school as having an unbearable personality, and in the summer holidays, was accused of several theft, even drug dealing. And as usual, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia aren¡¯t going to blame Dudley for all these, for how could their ¡°sweet Diddikins¡± do anything so horrid? Must be the evil Harry Potter, so Harry was beaten, starved, and degraded to a personal slave of the Dursley household. Nothing unusual then.

Ignoring all of Uncle Vernon¡¯s threats of not taking any food from the fridge, Harry, took vegetables and bread out, and fed Hedwig to her heart¡¯s content. She looked a dismay, but to Harry¡¯s surprise, she wasn¡¯t one bit annoyed with him. She seemed to know exactly what has been going on, and nibbled his hand in a way that said: ¡°Never mind, at least I¡¯m alive, I forgive you.¡± Stroking her feathers gently, Harry walked upstairs back to his room, planning on what who to write a plea to.

¡Þ¡Þ¡Þ¡Þ¡Þ¡Þ¡Þ¡Þ¡Þ¡Þ¡Þ¡Þ¡Þ¡Þ¡Þ¡Þ¡Þ¡Þ¡Þ¡Þ¡Þ¡Þ¡Þ¡Þ¡Þ¡Þ¡Þ¡Þ¡Þ¡Þ¡Þ¡Þ¡Þ¡Þ¡Þ¡

Unfortunately for Ronald Weasley, he was the only person in the house when a frantic Hedwig showed up by his window. After reading Harry¡¯s short but devastating letter, he decided to contact the Order at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. After poking his head through the fire and calling out its destination, Ron discovered that perhaps he has chosen the wrong time to call. Severus Snape was sat peacefully at the table, complete with a sheet of greasy hair and a long protruding hooked nose. He was munching a piece of toast whilst reading the Daily Prophet. Ron nearly choked on a mouthful of ash and flame when the dreaded Potions Master looked at the fireplace and glared at his head as if it was the most disgusting object on earth.

¡°Well, well, well, Mr Weasley. What brings your brainless head here.¡±

¡°Ah! Sn-_Professor_ Snape, sir. Um...is anyone here?¡± Ron nearly cursed himself when he caught himself saying _Snape_, nearly.

¡°I believe I _am_ a person Mr Weasley. I assumed your mush of a brain might have worked out this much at least 5 years ago.¡± He said lazily, enjoying the effect of every word on the red head. ¡°Now I suggest you that you till me the reason for your unwanted presence here, or I can think of numerous ways to make sure that you never venture here again.¡±

Ronal Weasley shivered at the words, and quickly produced a parchment for him, whilst saying as fast as he can:

¡°I...I think Harry¡¯s ran away from home, I think the Order should know. You could tell...er...Professor Dumbledore so that he can make sure Harry¡¯s ok.¡±

To his surprise, Snape acted quickly, by writing a letter to Dumbledore and sending off with it, Harry¡¯s note as well. Then, he returned to the head still sitting in the fire:

¡°There¡¯s nothing you can do now. Go home and wait for further instructions. If your head stays there any longer, I may be lured into poking it with a pair of fire tongs.¡± He saw with satisfaction as the head immediately disappeared with a faint _pop_.

* * *

_tbc_

_Soul-Dust_

Please Read and Review!! Flames welcome and I really need some constructive critism!


	3. A new Prophecy

**Paradise Found**

  
Soul dust

**Disclaimer: **See before......

**Summary:** See before......

Please read and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 2: A New Prophecy**

"Remus, we have bad news."

This was all Dumbledore said as he saw the werewolf walk into his office. This is still the same old Dumbledore, with the same twinkle in his eyes, though perhaps in a lesser degree of brilliance and intensity, with a worried glint in them. The younger man sensed the source of Dumbledore's worry at once, it is not hard. Since Voldemort's return, the only bad news worth mentioning privately between Dumbledore and Lupin was...

"It's Harry isn't it? Is there something wrong?" Worry is definitely shown in Lupin's voice and eyes. _The boy's gone through enough bloody misery already without new ones adding on!_ He thought forcefully to himself.

"Yes, and no." The Headmaster replied with a grave air. "About Harry, but not directly him. It seems that Professor Trelawney's talents are not so worn away as I had thought they were." Dumbledore said with a bemused tone, but immediately looked more serious: "We've got a new prophecy, and frankly, I don't like it."

"That old fraud? You're not telling me that you are actually going to believe the spooks she comes out with are you?" An obvious sneer and slight amusement can be heard in Lupin's tone as he said these words.

"True, Sybil has got a reputation as, well, using your words, as an 'old fraud'. But she has twice before made a truthful prophecy, and that is no small weight. I assure you, once I've shown you the scene, you will think again."

With that, Dumbledore prodded his temples with his wand, and as he raised his hand, a single silvery thread formed between the tip of is wand and his temple, then, fell elegantly into a stone basin-the Pensieve. Gently, the old Headmaster twirled the silvery content, and a pearly figure came rising out of the Pensieve. A creature with eyes hugely magnified by spectacles, her many bangles chinking and echoing in the silent room. Then, she spoke. Not with the ethereal and syrupy voice that is the trademark of Sybil Trelawney, but with a harsh jagged tone. She said:

_"The Last War approaches. And so does the Last Weapon. A Weapon that will be the Hope or the Doom of both worlds. A double-edged blade, a double tipped wand, She brings power here._

_Upon his 16th birth, shared by two, to our world she will come, mortal, yet divine. Of Light, yet of Dark. She will cross the channel from the other world, and be the Weapon to destroy One, if wielded by the other, double-edged as they are._

_She is the Hope of The Boy Who Lived; She is the Hope of the Dark Lord. And she will be the Doom of both._

_On the right day, the right time, at the right place, with the right atmosphere, the Bridge of Crossing will be open to her. Only one chance we all have, she is free to choose. A double-edged blade, a double tipped wand, he is too free to choose._

_The Last War approaches. And so does the Last Weapon..."_

_Then the figure faded into mist, into nothingness. And Remus Lupin could only gape._

"Merlin..." after what seemed like an eternity, Remus Lupin breathed out. "_Merlin!!_" He said again with an added force. "Why does it always have to be Harry? Bloody _Merlin_ Dumbledore! The Prophecy said that The Weapon will be the Doom of _Both_ for Merlin's sake!! We will have to lose Harry no matter what?"

"Dumbledore...is there no hope at all for Harry?" Lupin whipped around and leaned in to gaze at Dumbledore, desperation in his eyes.

"Damn Albus. Answer me!" Lupin shook the older man's shoulder roughly, and sank into nearest chair, his face pale.

"Remus. She _will_ be the Doom of both, and we will try to make her the Hope for Harry only. Remus, do you care about Harry?"

Dumbledore calmly asked the question, gazing into the young man sat in front of him; Dumbledore can understand why he would be so desperate. He has lost the 3 best, and perhaps the only, friends he have. Sirius returned to him after 13 years of loneliness, only to be taken away again. Lupin's only got Harry left, and now Harry will be taken away as well. No man will be able to handle this calmly.

"Dumbledore, Harry is like my _son_, my life!"

"Then you will have to let him choose. We are all free to choose Remus. Harry must know. You must tell him."

"Tell...tell him?" faltering under Dumbledore's intent gaze, Lupin's lips formed a defiant "no."

"Remus, we must. You know how Harry hates being kept in the dark, dealt with like a child. He is not a child any more Remus. He has proved many times that he can take care of his own actions, and take the responsibility of their consequences. Remus, treating him like a child, keeping him in the dark will only hurt him more." Dropping his intent gaze on the younger man, Dumbledore stood up and gravely strode to the window. Looking out, he saw a sight that made his decision seems even heavier than it was. He sighed softly, not intending to be heard, but Lupin's sensitive werewolf ears heard it all the same. In two quick strides, he joined the Headmaster by the window, looking down, he saw the Trio playing in the snow, merrily throwing snowballs at each other.

Harry.

_It's so unfair. _

_He has never known parents, never had friends before Hogwarts, and never had a normal childhood, which was the one thing he truly longed for. Now, he is deprived of a future, destined to save the world and...go. Disappear. D...no, I will not say the word. Maybe if I don't say it, it will never be true. _

_Fate is so cruel. To Harry, to me. WHY? Take everything that I had ever loved from me. Destroy my normal life, kill my two best friends, and corrupt the other. It is all because of Fate, Fate brought Voldemort. Fate brought Doom...brought _Her...

"Remus, our utmost concern now is to figure out exactly when she will come, and how, and who she is. Which means you and I will have to work pretty hard to solve this cryptic prophecy. Do you have any ideas?" sitting back down behind his table, Dumbledore peered at Remus through his half-moon spectacles.

Remus Lupin sat stiffly in his chair, and pondered the mystery. He always liked puzzles and cryptic messages, just not when they say clearly that a loved one is going to die. He found he could not concentrate at all, and shook his head at Dumbledore. The Headmaster nodded, and sighed.

"Well, I have to say that I myself have many guesses, some of them I can be sure to be correct. The date of her arrival is 31st of July, this I can be sure. It said that she arrives upon his 16th rebirth, which could be only Harry's. It also said that the birth is shared by two, and Harry and Neville share the same birthday. Both are 16 today. I can also be sure that she is at the moment a muggle, or at least her magical powers are hidden or sealed deep within her. But who she will be, how she will come, and how she could be of use to Harry in defeating Voldemort and vice versa, I just don't know."

"She'll be coming _today_?"

"Yes, unless I'm very much mistaken."

Lupin paced the floor back and forth, brows fused together into one thick long angry brush stroke. Lines of worry gathered by the corner of his eyes, grey and white hairs covered his honey brown head. Age is quickly overriding Remus Lupin.

"Remus, my boy. There is no use wearing yourself out. Have you decided on what you shall say when we go to fetch Harry?" Calmly, Professor Dumbledore peered at the young man through his half-moon glasses.

"Hell Dumbledore! What? Have you phrases in stock for this? Then by all means bring them out! Merlin knows I have no words of my own to say to the poor boy. What can I say?" Stopping briefly to look at Dumbledore rather accusingly, he continued, voice dripping with sarcasm: "'By and by Harry, your birthday present this year would be the arrival of your death, there, isn't that a lovely surprise!'" he ended with a snort.

"Sarcasm will not get you anywhere Remus; you need to be honest, and patient. I..."

A soft tap on the window revealed a handsome black eagle owl, a letter on her feet. Dumbledore stood up immediately to retrieve the letter. It was addressed to him, and it was from Severus Snape. He read the letter aloud for the benefit of Remus Lupin:

_Albus:_

_I have disturbing news. Mr Ronald Weasley have just informed me that Mr Potter has just send him a letter via his owl, who is currently very agitated and refuses to leave the Burrow. I enclose the letter for you to read. In short, Mr Potter has run away from home. But he is not on Knightbus, that much I know. So his whereabouts cannot be identified at this moment. He will be in great danger of Death Eaters and Voldemort I fear. Act quickly._

_Severus_

Dumblebore, eyebrows tightly knitted, extracted the second parchment in one swift movement, and read that also:

_Ron:_

_Look after Hedwig, feed her lots and give her a bath. I have told her not to return to me, as she will be too conspicuous. I've had enough Ron, too much beating, starvation, chores and humiliations. I'm running away. The Dursleys aren't in today, that's how I rescued Hedwig from her cells (she's been locked in a cupboard all summer). Meanwhile I'm trying to get through to the 6 padlocks to my school things. When I'm done, I'll catch the Knightbus to Hogwarts. Write to you when I get there. _

_Harry_

"Well, he's not here." Remus stated plainly.

"Yes, it may take some time. In the meantime, some one must go to the Dursleys' house to check if Harry's still there. If Harry is still there, he can be escorted to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said calmly. "We have to stay here in case he arrives, and in case She arrives. Today is 31st of July. Severus would be able to get there easily. I'll call him." with this, he threw some floo powder into the fireplace, and called clearly:

"Severus Snape, Number 12, Grimauld Place"

Soon Severus Snape stepped out of the fireplace. His usual silky voice greeted them:

"You called me Headmaster?"

"Yes Severus. Thank you for acting so quickly. However, we need you to go to Dursley's, disguised of course. And if Harry's still there, I would like you to escort him to Hogwarts. If he is not, well, use all your excellent spying skills to track him down. To find him is our utmost concern at this moment."

"But if the Dark Lord finds him first?" He said with just a trace of concern in his voice.

"Then it will be your job to try to rescue him alive. He may be the only hope of wizarding world." Dumbledore said gravely.

"I'll do my..." However, Snape was not allowed to finish, as a silver vortex suddenly materialised in front of them. A girl stepped out of it, dark hairs framed her terrified face, and an emerald ring of snakes glistened on her finger. Severus Snape gaped at her, and the ring, and breathed:

"It can't be...hers..."

* * *

_tbc_

_Soul-Dust_


	4. The Discoveries

**Paradise Found**

Soul Dust

**Disclaimer:** see before......

**Summary:** see before......sighs

**A/N:** WARNING! This Chapter contains implied rape and violence.

And PLEASE review!!!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Discoveries**

When Oliver stopped outside a grand stone house, it is already dark. The moon shone brightly with silver light. It was a foggy night. He turned to Haven:

"Do you want to stay here till Church? It'll only be 30 min, we can go together, and meet David and Miriam there. It's too dark for you to go home alone, and too little time for me to take you home. Mum would love to see you!"

"Could I? That'll be brilliant! I need to say hi to your mum anyway, haven't seen her for ages!"

Together, they climbed the stony stairs and went into the House of Pilgrimme, in other words, Oliver's home.

"Mum? I'm home!" The boy's voice carried a long way into the echo-y hall. Haven hung up her clothes and bags with all the familiarity of one in her own house, which suggested that the Charises are frequent guests here.

"Is that you Ollie?" followed by the sweet motherly voice, a plump woman came out of the kitchen, wiping her hand on her aprons as she walked. Her face lit up as she saw Haven:

"My dear little Haven, look how you've grown! Come here, let Auntie Jan give you a kiss. Mwah, there dear girl. What have you been up to these months? No even coming to see me? Tut tut." She held Haven by her hand, and took her to the kitchen, followed closely by Oliver, softly smiling to himself. He's always been amused by his mother's affection for his friend Haven, especially after her mum's death. She insisted been called 'Auntie Jan', thought they aren't at all related. She loves the girl, like a daughter.

"Auntie Jan, please, 4 cookies are enough! Oh, alright, 5 then. I can't really eat all 3 chocolate muffins Auntie! Let's save some for Ollie..." Oliver walked into the kitchen, and straight upon the scene of an exasperated girl, her arms laden with food, and his mum searching in the fridge, still. Winking to Haven, he walked forward to relieve her of the food, and jokingly said to his mum:

"Mum, I'm going to take Haven away from you, to save her from been stuffed." He then added in a more serious tone: "I need to show her something upstairs, we'll take the food with us. You are feeding her way too much!" without waiting for his mum's consent, he swept up the food into his arms, and led Haven away, out of the kitchen.

"Phew! Thanks Ollie! I was just thinking of how to get away politely. I always underestimate your mum's affection." Haven said as they entered Olly's room.

"Yes, you should always be on guard of how much my mum can...feed you, little girl."

"I, am, not, LITTLE!!" Haven cried in mock rage, lunging at Ollie, tickling him mercilessly. "I, am, only, 1, year, younger, than, you! Oliver Pilgrimme!"

"Oh, oh, oh! Noooo! Don't, tickle!" Laughing like little children, they fell on to the floor, tickling each other mercilessly. Finally Oliver grabbed hold of Haven's hand, said: "Right, _big_ girl, I apologise! Game over!" and sat up behind her, keeping her hand in his. Thus they stayed, in a comfortable silence that suggested an old friendship. Until, Haven said to him:

"Ollie, I discovered something in my house that I'm not sure if I wanted to know," she turned, and looked at him with a pair of confused eyes.

"Care to share?" said the other, pinching her nose affectionately.

"Promise me that you will not judge me or mum if I tell you?" she asked anxiously.

"Of course Havenie, I won't desert you for anything in the world!"

"I discovered who my father is...or at least, I think so." Haven whispered in a tiny, fluttering voice.

"What? Are...are you quite sure? I mean, even your mum said she doesn't know!" Oliver scrambled to his feet, and began to pace the floor.

"I know." Haven collapsed in a heap on the floor, weeping into the carpets. "Oh I wished I didn't have to so nosy as to look into that attic. I found a leaf torn out of a journal. The date was about 9 months before my birth."

"What was in the journal?" Was Oliver's curious reply.

"How my birth came about." Haven brought out a piece of crumpled and yellowing paper with trembling hands. "I'm the result of a rape."

Dumbstruck, Oliver took the paper and started reading the trembling, cramped script:

_I'm writing this down so that my little child will be able to know whom her father is. I keep calling it Her, I just get this feeling that it's going to be a girl. I'm sure I'm pregnant. He is coming, and he is going to delete my memory, or is he going to kill me at last? I escaped for so long from them. They, the monsters with those black masks and long black cloaks. _

_My poor baby, she's not legitimate, she's the result of a monstrous and horrifying rape. Yes. I was first raped by a man who doesn't seem to look like a man. He had horrid red eyes and black slits. The other men gathered around him, and called him "Lord". How does he fit into the royalty I don't know. But he raped me. After him was a man who saved me by doing so. There were a dozen more unfortunate women like me gathered in that dark, damp chamber smelling of blood. I talked to a few of them when we assembled there. All of them were highly educated I noticed, all with a cold beauty about them, excluding me and another red head who is 18 this year, and graduating from her school to marry her lover for 4 years. We shared a warm prettiness. Most of them were my age, 20ish; there were a couple of girls who looked barely 16, who said they were taken out of school. It was that fateful day when men in black cloaks and horrible white masks came for me, maniacal grins of lust evident in their eyes._

_We were then lead into a vast chamber, furnished with a dozen or so lavish four poster beds in corners of the room, blood dripped from the walls and ceilings. I realised at once what these men wanted with us. Prostitution. I tried to run, but one of them aimed a thin stick at me and muttered something, a jet of red light beamed forth and I was held immobile, but fully awake. I was so shocked. I didn't know that magic existed. The first word that came into my mind was wizards. We were told to stand in a line. I was moved by two other ladies beside me. It seemed that they wanted to choose. Two men stared straight at me. The one in the centre of the circle smiled a cruel smile with his thin red lips. The other one, one at his right, looked at me with an odd light in his obsidian eyes, then withdrew his glance the minute he saw his lord looking at me also, but not before giving me a pitying look. They were ranked it seemed. The first to chose was the red eyed man in the middle, the Lord. He chose me. I was so scared. _

_He levitated me into a green and silver bed with his stick, and made me watch the other men choose and play with their victims. It was horrifying. The next to choose was a blond man at his left. He took his unfortunate woman and went to a bed, soon screams of raw terror erupted from the woman, the man had tied his victim's arms to the bed post, and pealed off her cloths in the most primal and vicious way possible, indulging his sexual desire. He aimed his stick at her and whispered a curse into her head, a sadistic smile on his pale features as screams of pure agony erupted. Poor girl, she was still a child. I turned my head, unable to watch as she writhed and tossed on the bed, in her own scarlet blood! The next man was the dark man who looked at me first. His hooked nose was visible even under the hood. He looked around the woman, and a flinch was barely visible through his cloak and mask when he saw the red head. He picked her. The poor thing looked so scared. But he was much gentler it seemed. And she might actually have enjoyed the process. The rest had no orders. They dashed about, arguing with each other over the women, fighting with these queer little wooden sticks. My dooms man looked at me hungrily, and said in a sibilant whisper:_

"You see, my right- and left-hand man enjoy their rewards for their loyal and unwavering service. Lucius, my left-hand man, particularly enjoyed the taste of youthful flesh, especially under Cruciatus. Severus, my Obsidian Blade, goes for a more gentle approach; his women might actually enjoy his administrations. Me, I'm the Lord. Bow to Lord Voldemort little muggle."

"Never shall I bow to a scum who rapes and kill."

"No? Perhaps pain will teach you. _Crucio._"

_He aimed that stick at me, and suddenly every nerve, every tissue within me is blazing with unbearable pain, I could not stand it. I cried to him:_

"Stop this! I'll do whatever you want. This is too painful!"

_And I bowed to him. After that, it was all a blur. Dark, painful. I was then Severus', but that was nothing. Strangely, I was whole and alive at the end of it all, unlike some of the other poor women. Every woman there was raped twice, except the redhead, I don't know why. The man called Severus was told to dispose of us. Whatever that means. But I soon found out. We are going to be killed. He killed the women with a wave of his stick and a jet of bright green light. All but me and the red head. He said that we are not meant to die today. He produced two different rings, and told the red head to keep the silver one, for the child, if there is one. And gave me an emerald one, for the same reason. He said there is a chance they might be wizards. He told us that these rings would protect them. He told us to hide, and that he will take us home later after erasing our memory. They're wizards, they'll probably say a few spells and our memory of this event will be gone, more the better. But he's going to adjust it, I'll remember this as a date, and the father gave me a ring to give to his child if there is one. But my poor child won't know her father. I don't know her father. I hope it's Severus, not..._him

_I discovered that the red head is a witch, that there is a secret wizarding society hidden within ours. And that this is a group called the Death Eaters, who are followers of the man who raped me, Lord Voldemort, the most evil wizard of all. _

_And Severus, he's a strange one. Something in my brain told me that he is not really a part of this group; he didn't enjoy it at all. He wasn't cruel or anything. He looked like a spy. I know what a spy looks like and act like, cos my uncle is a spy for the government. I found it impossible to hate that man, even though he took me. May be in a circumstance kinder than this, I might have loved him. If he remembers me, my child, if you ever see him, tell him that for me. Tell him that I have forgiven him, tell him that I never hated him, not for one second._

_The girl is crying, she said she's getting married next month, what if she's pregnant. What would Jamie say? Jamie is her lover I gather. I don't think she knows Severus, I didn't tell her that I know the name, what if they knew each other?_

_Severus took a long time, we were hiding for hours, and I wrote this. Oh no, I can hear footsteps. I think it's Severus._

_I love you, my little ill fated child, conceived in sin, soaked in evil's blood. If I take this secret to my grave, I hope you will find this paper. May you grow away from evilness, may you never become like your father, whichever he is._

_Your most loving mother..._

"Oh Holy Jesus." Oliver sank back to the floor, eyes glazed.

"And this is the ring. I realised that after reading this. My mother gave the ring to me when I was 10, right before she died, saying that it's from my dead father. Now I realised that it is not. It is from a man called Severus, the man who saved my mother's life, and consequently, mine. I never could wear it, as it was too big for me."

Haven showed Oliver the ring. It was made immaculately from emerald, in the form of two beautifully entwining snakes. At Oliver's gentle urging, Haven placed the ring on her right ring finger. This time, it fitted perfectly. Suddenly, a rush of colour and a staggering power came out of the ring, and formed a silver vortex swirling wildly around Haven's form, pulling her deeper and deeper inside its swirling web of silvery magic. Oliver scrambled to his feet and stretched his hands out to pull out his terrified friend, but the vortex is holding him back. He cried out in rage and despair as the vortex started to shrink. Haven is nearly gone now, but her heartbreaking cries of help lingered in the air. Mrs Pilgrimme appeared that moment by the door, saw what's inside, and fainted. With a final lilting note, the vortex disappeared entirely, leaving behind a piece of long dark hair. Oliver clutched at it like a talisman of reality. Haven's last cry of help still echoed in the room, refusing to go away. Staring into where the vortex was, he collapsed onto the floor, and said over and over again:

"No...no...no...no..."

Tears ran freely down his cheeks, but he didn't notice it. All he can think about now is that Haven's magically kidnapped, zapped into somewhere possibly lethal and magical, and that her father might be the most evil wizard on earth.

* * *

_tbc_

_Soul-Dust_

_PLEASE read and REVIEW!!_

Thanks so much!


	5. Greetings, lost Child

**Paradise Found**

Soul Dust

**Disclaimer:** see before!

**Summary:** see before!

**Thank you** to 'A reader', 'Jean-Claude Iscarot' and 'Talons' who are my wonderful reviewers! YOU MAKE MY DAY! :-D love you guys! And I'll fix the punctuations of Prologue, Jean-Claude!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Greetings, lost child...**

****

Severus Snape stared at this beautiful dark haired girl, lost in memories and wonder. Without thinking, he burst out: 

"Greetings, lost child...you look just like your mother..."

The girl looked at him, bewildered, fear in her eyes. Then, realisation dawned in them, and she muttered:

"You are Severus. Thank you for saving my mother's life." Tears came to her fathomless dark eyes; it glistened and shone with an ethereal light. "You lent her 11 years, and consequently, you gave me my life. I know that if you allowed her to remember, she would have thanked you every night in her prayers."

Dumbledore looked from one to another, perplexed and concerned. Remus is still shocked from the sudden arrival of this girl; even in the magical world, it is still shocking.

Snape held tight onto the table edge, and said, perhaps a little unsteadily:

"How do you know? And your mother is...dead?"

"Yes...she gave me your ring before she died, and I found a piece of parchment in the attic just today, and I've read it." Defiance and dread came to her eyes.

"Tell me about it all...You were there when it happened. Tell me that my mother was wrong. Tell me that my father is not..." she faltered, ever so slight, only to begin anew with fresh vigour and hatred in her eyes. "Tell me you didn't just kill all those women like you do it everyday. Didn't you even feel the slightest bit of guilt or pain?"

Haven's voice was soft. But in her voice, there was an intense passion gathering, a cold fury that was never heard before, it gathered like a menacing storm waiting to blow. Remus and Snape both flinched from the vehemence that was radiating out of it.

"You saw them suffer, under those...monster's hands. My mother described it all. Wizards. Indeed. It's all about power and control isn't it? That man who killed a little girl was barely 16; he was greedy for control, over life. She died a gruesome death; her body broken and wasted away, her limbs broken and dead. I could almost imagine her screams"

Remus stared in open eyed horror, and glanced at Snape, who has turned an even more deathly white; his knuckles bulged unnaturally from gripping the table.

"And how the women were lined up and picked like cattle and sheep? That's power and control too. Power to have what you desires." Haven didn't know what is happening to her. All the anger that she had ever felt in this life seemed to be channelled into this single argument. Her body is feverish, power radiated from her, though she did not notice it.

"My mother said you didn't look cruel, that she didn't believe you were one of _them_." Haven spat out the word, looking at the man in front of her disgustedly. "But you are, aren't you, evil from the core, eager for more power, more control over our daily lives. Were you really a spy? Mother thought you were. Did you know how much all the women suffered? Why do you do these things! And, why? Why did you save only two of them? Why not every women there? You are a wizard, surely you could have done something!" Haven gave a frustrated cry.

"It's only because of the babies wasn't it? The redhead and my mother might have carried your baby..." At this point, both Dumbledore's and Lupin's head snapped round to look at Snape, who waited dumbly for her, his child, to end. "That's why you only saved _them_. You have the power to control life and death. You can kill someone, or save some one, just like this..." Haven snapped her fingered in front of Snape's deathly face, who stood towering above her, but neither did her notice or care. "Did you know what she said? Did you know what my mother felt? She said she's forgiven you."

Severus Snape broke down into a chair nearby, and started trembling uncontrollably. He hid his face in his pale hands, and wept unseen tears.

"My child...my lost child..." he muttered brokenly into his hands.

"No." Haven said coldly. "I might be the daughter of the most evil wizard in the world. I might be your daughter. It's never good to presume. But I shall never forgive you. My mother has forgiven you even before she left that building. Do you know why she did that? Do you know how much you've touched her heart? Did you know that she said she almost _loved you_, and would have, if it was a kinder time?"

A jet of silver light escaped her out stretched hand, and narrowly missed Snape, and hit a lantern on the table; it smashed into a thousand little pieces. Haven suddenly blinked and collapsed into the nearest chair, all hints of anger gone. All she said was: "Oh...Did I do that?"

Dumbledore was the quickest to recover from it all. He gestured Haven to sit down, and studied her face carefully. Haven flinched from the intensity of power that radiated from those gentle blue orbs.

"You are a wise child. Wiser than most of your age. Did life teach you that?" Dumbledore asked her softly, making her feel ashamed of her own outbursts just minutes ago.

"Yes, life taught me that. Experience and death. God taught me that." Haven stared back at him, willing him to understand her.

"God? Oh yes, the muggle religion. I suppose you would say that Severus, and his fellow Death Eaters were playing God by taking life. And that Voldemort was playing God too?" But she never had a chance to answer. Finally, he sighed, and told the present company:

"She indeed looks a lot like Severus, in his early years." And turning back to Haven, he said again: "But she seemed to have inherited some interesting features, from Riddle, both mentally and physically, who I presume is who she meant by saying the most evil wizard on earth, Voldemort. I don't know how that is possible." Looking at both Haven and Snape, he asked softly: "What does her mother look like?"

Haven opened a locket she wore around her neck, and produced a little photograph of her mother from it. She was a beautiful woman, her long, lustrous wavy red hair glistened in the sun, and her dark eyes told laughter. Dumbledore silently studied it.

"Her mother was the most beautiful creature that ever lived on this earth." Snape suddenly said with a sad reminiscing look on his face. "She had deep red hair, darker than Lily's. Beautiful dark eyes, just like this child in front of me. She looks so much like her."

"Yes. You can see definite red hints in her dark hair, which is wavy like her mother's. Her eye is exactly the same as your, the colour can be from you, her mother, or Riddle. Her mouth and jaw shape looks identical to Riddle's, whilst she has your ears and hand. Her nose seemed to be a mixture of her mother's, and...Riddle's. I don't know how the genes can be combined like this. The best thing to do seemed to be a Paternity spell. And I expect that Madam Pomfrey knows the best ones." Looking at Haven kindly, Dumbledore said:

"What is your name, my child?"

Haven found herself frightened by the blue eyes in front of her, however kind they are. She is in an alien atmosphere; she doesn't understand what is going on. She's surprised at her ready acceptance in magic, and she was more than surprised when that jet of silver light shot out of her hand. It felt as if a part of her has come back to her, she felt warm, happy, content, and whole. But now she's surrounded by three wizards, one could be her father. How does she know if she can trust them? But those blue eyes are so kind and trustworthy; they can't be the eyes of an evil person.

"Look, I don't know where this is; I don't know if I can trust you, what if you are one of _them_? I miss my home already, and my friend will be extremely worried, because I was taken away by a magical vortex, and he would have thought that it is Voldemort, my possible father, who took me. He might be thinking that I'm dead already." She said all these in one quick breath, then immediately felt ashamed of her own words. _Of course you can trust the old man. Trust your instincts_. "I'm Haven..."

"You are a good girl Haven. Don't ever trust people lightly, especially at this kind of times." Dumbledore said gravely. "How did you hear about Voldemort? And how much does the boy know?"

Snape hissed inwardly, and flinched at the mention of the Dark Lord's name.

"I showed him the parchment. It's all written there. He knows as much as I know. He always knew, and will know everything that I know. We share everything." Haven jumped to her feet, in fear that Oliver's memory will be wiped too, like her mother. "No matter what you do, he will still know everything. I need him to know everything!"

Dumbledore is smiling now. "My child, you have wonderful trust in that boy, we won't be the ones who takes them away..."

Snape however, has been tense for a while now. His head snapped up at the word _parchment_, and immediately got to his feet after Dumbledore finished: "Show me the parchment."

Haven was frightened by his cold voice, silkily dangerous. _Evil...you are evil to the core_. Her own words rang in her mind. _He might be your father. He loves your mother._ Unconsciously, she handed over a crunched up parchment. Snape read it warily. At the end, he had tears in his eyes as memories came vivid in his mind.

"I don't remember the part about the red head. When I tried to think about it, I met a block. Must be a memory spell I cast on myself. It must have been really bad." Snape muttered to himself. Suddenly his eyes widened, he scanned the bottom of the parchment again, and breathed out fragmented words: "Jamie? James...red head...no...it can't be..._Potter!?_"

Dumbledore silently took the parchment from him, and left him standing there, dazed. He scanned the words quickly, a frown gradually appearing on his face. When he reached the bottom of the parchment, his brows fused together like one thick brush stroke. Dumbledore stood to his feet with surprising agility, and motioned a still stunned Remus Lupin to him.

"Remus, I'm trusting you now with the task of finding Harry. It is essential that we find him, as quick as possible. Go well, child."

Without a word, he left the office. Dumbledore then fixed his eyes firmly, but kindly onto Severus Snape, and gazed at him wryly:

"You might have just gained two children, Severus."

* * *

_tbc_

_Soul-Dust_

_Please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!_


	6. Truth Hurts

**Paradise Found**

Soul Dust

**Disclaimer:** see before!

**Summary:** see before!

**Jean-Claude: **ooh thanks for continuing to read! Snape's reaction to two 'brats'? hehe, that's next chapter, you'll have to wait!!! Aren't I evil. It's my muse's fault! Bad Cafal! **You are the one who put it after this chapter.** Oh shut up.

**Asha Ice:** well, mute replyquiet reply. I suppose you cant really have a MUTE mute reply, but its not actually mute, catch my drift? Gosh I sound really stupid... :-)

**A Reader:** thanks! You'll have to wait for 'the-greasy-bastard's reaction till next chappi!

Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Truth hurts.**

Harry Potter walked down a narrow and dark street, unsure of where he wanted to go. He feels rejected and alone. With Hedwig gone, he seems more on his own than usual. The Knightbus, he decided, would be too much for him. He didn't want to be recognised like last time he rode on it. He would find a shelter soon, and wait for the cover of darkness, and at night, he would fly on his broom, following the train tracks. He needs some flying so desperately that the more he thought about this idea, the better it seemed. He found an inconspicuous corner in a dark alley and sat down, munching on the last bits of food he scrounged from the house before he left. Slowly, he started to nod off to sleep, as the afternoon is warm and cosy. Suddenly a hiss by his left startled him to full alert, he whipped around in battle mode, wand in hand, only to find himself staring into a pair of emerald eyes that are so like to his own.

"_Stupid wizards, they think they just got to attack every snake they see in the world. Old Nagini brought shame to all snake kinds, and that Voldemort kid. Bloody humans. _" a pure black snake hissed at itself, clearly annoyed, and tried to slither past Harry.

"_Wait! I didn't want to attack you. I just got startled out of my sleep!_" Harry said automatically, marvelling how smooth the words came out of his mouth. The snake seemed to have been greatly surprised, it did a queer little twist on its belly, and turned to gaze at Harry with unnerving eyes.

"_How did you learn to talk like that, _human"

"_Long story. Sorry if I looked like I'm trying to attack you. It is self defence really, you know? Be on your guard, constant vigilance. That's what my teacher taught me._"

"_Then you learned it very well my friend._"

Harry winced at how _friend_ sounded like slithering companion. He didn't like that description of himself, made him think of the Slytherins, and Malfoy. Remembering what he heard earlier, he asked cautiously:

"_You were talking about Voldemort and Nagini? Are you are friend of Nagini?_"

The snake looked almost disgusted at this, and hissed angrily: "_She is a disgrace to our kind. We have disowned her._"

* * *

An old beggar man stood hidden in the shadows, listening to a strange conversation, smiling to himself. His silver hair hung smooth and straight, it swayed gently to the breeze, not lank dirty locks one is accustomed to see on such people. The old man is cloaked and hooded in a shade of darkness, as if a mere absence of light. Not just an ordinary beggar man then, a dignified old beggar man. A pair of ice blue eyes looked over to a boy, a long pale hand clasped firmly onto the black stick he leaned on, and elegant fingers stroked the crystal sphere at the tip, mist spread through his nails. This is the boy he has been trying to find for all those years, the boy who haunted his visions and dreams. He took in the detail before him, slim, tall, dark hairs. _Reminds me of someone else I knew. _Silently, he walked over to the boy, and laid an old hand on his shoulder. The boy twisted around in alarm, wand held tight in his hands, pointing at the man's heart. The old man just smiled. _So like another dark haired boy._

"My dear boy, you are tired. Sleep." The old man gently touched his eyelids, and they began to drop, lower...lower. And they closed. "Dear child, remember your dreams."

_Ah the coloured mists and clouds, forever wrap me in your soft drapery. Why my heart does yearn to touch those silver strands? Floating, flying, reaching to the sunset. Silvery blue and green, such beauteous fabrics of night. Suddenly they turn, as if they want to guide me somewhere. They are flying away, I'm falling down ... down ... further and further away from the lovely clouds in front. I reach out as I'm slipping away...am I seeing my future in front of me? _

As if in answer, the green mist twisted together to form a ring of silver fire, within the fire, words revealed themselves in forms of elegant emerald letters as a woman's voice spoke to Harry, sweet and soft:

'_My dear son. Today is your 16th birthday, is it not? I have a present for you, dear heart. Not an item of celebration, but an offer of knowledge. Knowledge of Truth, of what really happened. _

_My son, 16 years ago, you were born to us, to your father and me. But your father was not my husband. No. You were conceived before even I was married. But don't blame him for what he did. He did what he had to do to keep me alive._

_Harry, your father is Severus Snape.'_

Here, the voice faded into a bare whisper, as his mother chanted softly in an alien tongue:

'_Iaris totalus maege né ashnêzgul flörialience avon taz bjuearl, nachtalien von gruenendo tel perionn.'_

The chanting stopped, an echo floated gently around Harry lulling him into a soft and dreamless sleep. The last words he heard were his mother telling him in her soft sweet voice:

'_No matter what was, is, or will be, don't ever forget that I love you, son.'_

When Harry woke up again, it was by a sharp, growing pain deep inside him, stirring his very bones. He cried out in shock, only to hear an angry hiss from somewhere beside him. He turned his head around to see who, or what, was the source of the noise, only to find that this motion did nothing but to immobilise his body as effectively as any Body Bind curses, and send a fresh spasm of pain down his back. Soon his body felt like its burning, burning from deathly cold fire. His nails dug into his palms, drawing blood. Dark purple bruises materialised on his lips where he had bit them to stop himself from screaming. It was a pain beyond that of Cruciatus, Harry writhed and thrashed on the ground, his breath shallow and laboured from the burden of pain. Suddenly a soothing voice chanted in a sing song voice, hardly audible amid the hushed chorus of leaves and branches:

"_Now there will be Fire. Fire to burn away the past, Fire to mould the present, Fire to heal the pain, and Fire to bind the future."_

And immediately, emerald flames enveloped Harry into their midst. His eyes widened, and he screamed. If it was pain that he felt before, this is beyond pain. His eyes rolled in their sockets and he saw darkness, and now blinding light, and darkness, and light again. It felt as if his very bones and tissues were ripped and clawed off his body, the bones melted, simply melted into a pool of blood formed around him, scarlet and glittering under the sinking sun. Dark green sparks licked his body, singeing the skin they touched, leaving a trail of ashes to mix with the blood. Suddenly the fire died as abruptly as it had begun.

For a while, Harry lay there, trying to get back his breath. He tried to move his head, but found that he was suddenly but a shimmer of silver Dust, hovering some what above his body, or what _was_ his body. He gasped as he saw a pool of thick mush, as that is what it looked like to him. A mixture of ash and blood gathered where his body had been. _His_ ashes and blood. A bell knelled in the distance, and slowly, a silver flame formed and grew, and moulded itself into a silver frame of a boy, not much taller than Harry himself, with mildly wavy hair, high brows which arched elegantly over a pair of slightly feline eyes, long straight nose, and thin, curling lips. His ashes and blood flowed into the frame, and seemed to separate. Bones reformed themselves, and the ashes moulded to form tissues and skin wrapping themselves around the skeletal frame. Gradually the appearance of a boy surfaced from the silver clouds. Dark wavy hair hung loosely around an alabaster complexion, red highlights can be detected as rays of the setting sun fell onto it. Green and red flames danced around the pair, enveloping them both in an oddly comforting ring of fire. Emerald eyes glittered silver lights as they turned onto Harry. Long graceful fingers which he inherited from his father traced the elegant dark brows. Thin lips curled into a soft smile.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you know?"

"Tell me who you are."

The boy replied with a silky voice, but the answer Harry seemed to know already, it rings soft and clear in his ears.

"I am you, and you are me."

It was as if they are completing an ancient ritual, the other, the ghostly apparition that was Harry Potter asked with an impassive voice:

"If I am you, and you are me, what is our Destiny meant to be?"

A sad and knowing smile, the other boy held out a hand, the ghostly apparition held out his hand, and unconsciously clasped it tight.

"Death and Darkness, Despair and Longing. The Founding Stone of the Lost Paradise we shall be."

It was then that Harry found that he is being draw into the apparition himself. He fitted perfectly within. The second he entered his new body, black flames danced around him. But this time, he felt no pain. As a matter of fact, he felt joy, and completion. Black flames welded him secure in his body. Soul and body are united once again. The black flames were drawn into a minuscule hollow four pointed star of emerald, which linked through a silver chain. Upon the face of the star was a tiny plaque of black backgrounds, on it was an emerald snake coiled around the beam of a silver balance, its intelligent black eyes glinting sharp light. The necklace simply hung there, waiting for him to pick it up. It was satisfied. Soon, a hand reached out from the shadows and drew it into the shadows, there it lay glinting under the last vestiges of the falling sun. An unearthly voice floated up towards the clouds, carrying with it the last remnants of the dissipated Charm; it welcomed the binding with true delight.

_Come and embrace your present, your future. For you are no longer Harry Potter. You are Daedalus Caerulé Snape, Dark Curiosity, and the Heir to the ancient Snape family._

Daedalus Caerulé Snape stepped out of the shadows; his glinting dark eyes fell onto the little ball of scales that was the little black snake he befriended.

In a silky and commanding voice, he hissed to the snake:

"Come, my pet. We will find Father."

An old man smiled to himself as he saw the dark teen leave the streets with the snake coiled firmly around his neck. _My task is done, and now I may have rest_. His body slowly crumpled into ashes, and scattered free in the air. His soul rose above the heavy atmosphere that is of the mortal world, and headed for the stars above.

* * *

_tbc_

_Soul-Dust_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!_


	7. Paternis

**Paradise Found**

Soul Dust

****

**Disclaimer: **see before!

****

**Summary:** see before!

**Jean-Claude: **hmm, well I didn't intend the old man to be like Dumbledore, but it IS a nice plot now you've mentioned it! ;-)

**Asha Ice:** thanks!

**Jewelclaw Lady of Wind:** thanks! Old manrandom (?) character!

On with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Paternis.**

****

Dumbledore then fixed his eyes firmly, but kindly onto Severus Snape, and gazed at him wryly:

"You might have just gained two children, Severus."

"Oh damn you Albus."

"It is nothing of my doing son!" chuckled the beaming Headmaster as the sour man sat and sulked like a 6 year old.

"Oh, well, DAMN YOU POTTER!" the dark man stood and paced around the circular room. "Damn you to all nine hells and the darkest pits of Tartarus! AND I HOPE YOU STAY THERE!!!!"

"Which Potter would that be then, Severus?" teased the Headmaster.

"Oh Albus you are the most INFURIATING old man I have ever had the misfortune of meeting! _BOTH _of them!"

"I don't think there is a 'both of them' anymore."

"Wha...??" Snarling, Severus Snape stalked towards the twinkling headmaster and fixed a death glare on him. "What the hell do you mean there aren't a 'both of them' anymore??"

The older man merely looked surprised at this statement and calmly replied: "It is merely that young Harry can no longer be seen as one."

The pacing man came abruptly to a stop in middle of his course and spluttered. Looking at the other as if he is mad, which the headmaster probably is, Severus drawled disbelievingly: "The Golden-Boy of Gryffindor, Saviour of the World no longer the one and only Harry-_bloody_-POTTER? What is the world coming to?"

"The world is changing. Not Harry Potter, Severus, Harry Snape." The annoying twinkle increased to a maddening extent, the elder man leaned back into his armchair and said offhandedly: "He is your son after all."

"What?" Severus Snape gulped and spluttered as realisation finally dawned on him. "Oh shit I have a son! And...it's _bloody_ Saint Potter!"

"Eloquent as usual Severus."

"Oh shut up you."

"Paternity Charm? Why Albus?" a startled Madam Pomfrey stared openly between the three, clearly bewildered.

"It is a long story. We have a girl before us who has been hidden from us into the Muggle world for the past 16 years. She has a curious parentage. To cut it short for you Poppy, we would like you to find out whether the girl is the daughter of Severus Snape, or Lord Voldemort." Came Dumbledore's grave reply minus his usually twinkle.

Madam Pomfrey gasped and placed a hand over her mouth, holding onto the door of her neat little office for support. Still dazed, she did not question them further, perhaps from years of experience, dealing with strange requests of cures and charms within Hogwarts. Instead, she led the scared girl to a bed and laid her down gently.

"Now you hold still. I'm going to perform Paternis, a simple Charm, on you my dear. It won't hurt I promise, but may come as a shock if you are not accustomed to magic yet." She fussed over Haven, making sure she is ready for the charm. Then she rolled up her sleeves determinedly, and pointed her wand at Haven's heart and said simply:

"_Confiteor prosapia_!"

For a moment, nothing happened. And then, quite suddenly Haven gasped and a swirl of undistinguishable colours materialised in front of them, and colours started to separate. Madam Pomfrey explained the function of this Charm for Haven's benefit:

"The Charm will reveal the names of, firstly, your father, and then your mother. The names will be written in the colours of the Houses they are in, here at Hogwarts School, same goes to background colour. But if one of them is a Muggle, that's non-magical my dear, the lettering will be the colours of the House where they shall most likely be in."

Firstly, the swirl changed to a silver puddle, and threads of bright emerald twist themselves into forms of words. Everyone gasped collectively at the name, no, _two_ names formed as the father of the child. It was written:

"_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_&_

_Severus Snape"_

Giving them no time to think, and letters dissolved, and the colours rushed and changed to that of purest Gryffindor gold, and scarlet threads formed themselves to:

"_Annabel Yvonne Davids"_

"Excuse me Headmaster. I...I think I need to sit down." Said a completely nonplussed Madam Pomfrey.

"Poppy, I think we all could do with a seat, and perhaps a mild dose of Calming Draught." He added as he glanced at the distraught written clearly on the girl's face.

"Right Headmaster, coming right away." said the matron as she bustled away.

Silence fell upon the Hospital Wing as everyone sat deep in thought, digesting what had happened. The Headmaster sat in front of the unfortunate child, pondering. _A child with two fathers, remarkable. Never before has this happened I believe. Is this a symbol for something about to happen? Child of Tom Riddle, she must be very powerful indeed. Yes, very powerful indeed, perhaps even more so that her half brother, Harry. Harry, I wonder if Remus has found him yet. Poor child. All his illusions of a perfect family will be shattered with this discovery. _Just as Professor Dumbledore sat contemplating these depressing thoughts, the doors of the Hospital Wing is suddenly banged open with a mighty clamour.

Remus Lupin burst into the room, _alone_.

"Albus, I...I can't find him _anywhere_! I performed every single spell I know of finding people. I tried Comperio charm, to no avail. I then did Evestigatum charm, still not tracking him down. I even tried _Accio_, not even that worked!" tired and feeling hopeless, Remus sank down to the nearest bed.

Severus Snape hissed and flinched inwardly at this. A seemingly ludicrous but not wholly illogical theory popped up in his head:

_He's not...dead...is he?_

So soon, he has just discovered about Potter, no, his son. _Man that word sounds strange_. Snape grimaced inwardly, then mentally slapped himself._ Your son, however much you might have disliked him before, is possibly _dead_ and you are thinking about how the words _my son_ sounds strange? Snap out of it Snape!_ Then suddenly it clicked. What if Potter has changed? What if he is not Harry Potter anymore? What if he is now a Snape? What if, what if _that _was the reason for his escape?

"Lupin." His cool silky voice startled Remus. "Did you use the name Harry Snape when you tried the charms?"

"Yes Severus, I've thought of the possibility of him already changed. After all, 16th birthday is a significant day. I tried Harry Snape as well as Potter." Remus answered with a fatigued air.

"What if I try _my son_?" Severus suddenly had an idea. Without waiting for an answer, he stood up and held up his wand and pronounced loud and clear:

"_Evestigatum My _Son!"

The wall in front of them suddenly evolved into a map, of Knockturn Alley no less. A green dot was spotted there, labelled: "_Daedalus Caerulé Snape"_

"Looks like we've found him Albus, Remus." Was all he said.

* * *

-_Confiteor prosapia _(Real parentage)

_Confiteor_-to reveal, to make known

_Prosapia_-family, parentage.

_- Comperio_

To find out, to discover.

_- Evestigatum_

To track down.

Excuse my poor Latin (or lack of)!

* * *

_tbc_

_Soul-Dust_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_


	8. A New Identity

**Paradise ****Found**  
  
Soul Dust

**Disclaimer: **snarls not as if I'm gonna take ownership of any know characters am I!?(apart from Haven obviously) see before!

**Summary:** see before!

* * *

**Chapter 7: A new Identity**

The two other men stared at that piece of wall, momentarily speechless. Their silence however was quickly interrupted by a small voice from the other side of the room.

"Please...who's Harry Po-I mean Snape?" Haven clutched at her blankets fearfully as all three men turned their gazes onto her. "You've been arguing about him for an awfully long time" She looked at each of them in turn, and rested a questioning gaze on her father.

"F...Father?" she said tentatively, holding out a delicate hand. Snape felt this little alien flutter deep within him as the walls around him snapped..._my child! My daughter! Mine!_ Without hesitation, he took her hand, and gathered her into his arms. Haven clutched blindly at a handful of robes, and sobbed out all her confusion and fears into the shoulder of her father.

"Sshh, child, hush. It's ok. You are safe with us. No one is going to hurt you." He stroked her fine silky hair and rubbed her back in soothing circular patterns. Gradually her sobs ceased and her breath came out in shaky unhappy gasps.

"I'm sorry. I'm such a baby." she wiped her eyes and buried her face further into her father's robes.

"It's ok fledgling. You have every right to be upset and confused. You've been very brave." Severus Snape sent cold glares at the Headmaster, who is suppressing amused smirks, and Remus, who openly gaped at this show of emotions.

"Tonight child, tonight I will tell you. But first, we have to find him, he is your half brother." Setting Haven down into her bed, he strode to rejoin the two other men. Dumbledore started: "Severus, I know you want to go find Harry now, and I know you are worried. But it would not be advisable for you to go at all. The map revealed that Harry is indeed in Knockturn Alley, whether by his own choice or not, I don't know. But whatever the situation, there will be Death Eaters there, who would not pause to report to Voldemort if you were seen trying to find Harry for me. Your cover would be blown in an instant. That is why I'm sending Remus, and Remus only to look for Harry. He will hold no suspect at all."

Snape tensed and opened his mouth to argue. _How dare he? Harry's _my _son; I have every right to go find him myself!_ But a part of him silently acknowledged that perhaps the Headmaster's words are true after all. But before he said anything, Dumbledore cut in with a few vital words:

"Severus, all we want is for you to be alive to love you daughter, and, when we find him, your son."

Haven was scared. Is this man, he father, going to die? Is he in some grave danger? Is his brother ok? Lines of worry formed on her forehead, and it was partly because of these lines, Severus decided to do what he decided to do.

"I will stay Albus." He said with a defeated tone.

"Good man!" the Headmaster clapped him warmly on the back, and immediately instructed Remus on how to get there, how to look for him, how to bring him back etc. Within minutes, the man was gone again.

Turning to Haven and Severus, the man said: "I daresay you two will need to get to know each other. Miss Charis, we need to sort out quite a few issues. First of all, where we should place you. You have not been sorted into the school, so I cannot place you any of the dormitories. However..."

"I want to live with...with my father." She quickly said, then blushed at he rudeness. Glancing at her father, whose face remained frighteningly blank. "If...if that's ok with you, father? I mean if you don't want to..."

Her father enveloped her into a surprisingly tight hug. She even thought she felt something that was wet and cold slid down her forehead, but she wasn't sure, and didn't dare ask her father. She was content, with herself, with her situation, with having a father. A warm dizziness rose within her body as she snuggled deep into her father's robes. She was shocked as she realised that it is the feeling of being protected, a masculine protection, a _fatherly _protection, _a_ feeling that she never felt before.

"Haven?" She was startled out of her reverie by her father's soft baritone voice. He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her tearstained face up to look into her eyes. His ebony eyes shone with sadness, happiness, and...love? She gazed at him unsurely.

"My dear girl. Of course I want you! You're my daughter, my flesh and blood, the last thing your mother left for me to remind me of her. I will never let you go! You're my heart."

"Oh father!" she buried herself once more into his robes, and murmured in a relieved voice: "Your face was so blank, I was so scared, I...I thought you didn't want me. I thought you were going to take me to that...monster!" Haven let out a soft sigh and clutched tighter at the folds of black robes smelling of curious herbs.

"My dear dear child." He cried with feeling. "Nothing, no one will give you to that monster to be _his_ daughter. Last of them will be me. My face was blank because I daren't keep my hopes up. I was afraid; I thought you will be ashamed to be my daughter."

After allowing them as much time to sustain this wonderful moment as an old man's patience can provide-which, believe me, is really quite long-Albus Dumbledore, smirking widely, cleared his throat. As a return for that lovely noise, he received identical glares, almost to the last lash. Being the kind-hearted man he is, Albus merely cocked one brow, and said: "I almost wish that young Mr Creevey is here with his camera, to capture this priceless moment." And winked innocently at the two Snapes glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill, he would have keeled over a long time ago, withering into ashes as well, probably...In a stroke of humour, the old man laid a bony hand over his heart and faked a gasp: "Oh Merlin! The wonders of genetics! Why Severus," he winked at the very much annoyed Potions Master discreetly, earning more death glares in return, chuckling to himself, he continued in a mockingly shocked voice: "Why, your daughter and you share the exact same glare! I wouldn't put it past dear young Harry himself to be so stubborn as to inherit _that_ particular trademark either!" spluttering uncontrollably, the old man finally gave into his mirth and clutched his midsection in laughter at the identical faces glaring and scowling at him with all their might.

"Albus, if you have had enough laughter at our expense, can we please get to the business?" a sharp remark from the sour looking Potions Master was all that the old man got.

"Dad!" Haven looked somehow torn from annoyance at the ridiculousness of the old man in front of her, and amusement at his antics. Obviously, the latter won. Lips curled in a bemused smile, she chastised her father teasingly: "Dad! You were supposed to laugh, like any good natured gentleman should!"

Thin lips pressed firmly together, the Potions Master turned to his daughter with his best "evil Potions Master" glare, who shrank back a little, missing the mischievous gleam to his eyes.

"Oh and I suppose you qualify to judge Miss...Snape?" his heart nearly missed a beat as he saw something akin to joy in his daughter's eyes as he addressed her by her real name, and ploughed on. "May I remind you that you, are a child, and I could easily pick you up and retaliate by doing this." In a swift movement, he picked up his child and held her firmly in his arms, whilst performing a tickling charm on her, holding her arms and legs mercilessly in place. The Headmaster almost doubled up in laughter as he saw the younger man's unpredicted action. He smiled inwardly and happily as a younger version of Severus came back, breaking through the cold mask he normally placed on his face, breaking through the malicious and frigid man he had become.

So it is not surprising that when Madam Pomfrey returned to the Hospital Wing, she nearly fainted as she stepped into the spectacle that has risen in her Wing. The occupants of the room is all but howling with laughter, _including_ the usual sneering and insulting Potions Master for Merlin's sake! _That_ has to be a shocking sight. She, however, quickly gathered her wits about her and returned to her full Matron mode and started to order the offending people out of her Wing, treating them like insolent first years.

"Now gentlemen, and lady, as you are all sound and kicking, literally, and obviously can't behave in a rational and _sensible_ way, you will all have to get out of here! Shoo! Now! Continue this childish behaviour elsewhere! Out!"

Chuckling madly to themselves, Albus and Severus stalked briskly out of the white room, the latter carrying a still squirming girl in his arms, as he so conveniently "forgot" to lift the curse. The girl gasped and wheezed in between violent giggles. And soon she protested, thought with difficulty: "Um...d...dad? sounds of wheezes and giggles D...DAD! more sounds of violent laughter and giggles, gasps and choking wheezes L...lift...th...the...gasps...bloody....Curse!"

Breaking into waves of new mirthful laughter, the older man grudgingly relented and lifted the tickling curse, much to the gratitude of the gasping girl. Haven turned a glaring eye to her father, who good-humouredly said: "Now if you carry on doing that Miss Snape, I shall not give you a nice name and call you something ridiculous like...Hogarth for instance."

"You won't!" Haven gaped at his in horror. "That's a _boy's_ name dad!"

"We'll see." Muttering the password ("Ferox") to a portrait of a magnificent Darcorn, Severus walked briskly into his own quarters. Opposite to what many students would expect of his personal quarters, the room is not all the blackness and coldness of the slimy dungeons. A large lustrous marble fireplace sat stately in the middle of the blue and green oriented living room. Handsome furniture lined the room, the settee and armchairs look plush and comfortable, silver balls of light erupted from the torches along the wall at the words of "_lumos amplus_" uttered by the dark man.

Albus Dumbledore sat down in one of those plush armchairs and sighed. "Severus, have you thought of a name for our young lady yet? We'd better get on with this; I want to send off the legal papers as soon as possible, I don't want to keep my great grandson in his office so late into the night after all."

"Well..." Severus fidgeted nervously beside his daughter in the dark green settee. "I have a few ideas..."

"Well my boy, they'll be of no use to us inside that brain of yours! _Carpe diem _Severus, seize the day! Out with it!" the older man chuckled excitedly, eyes twinkling madly in the firelight.

"What about...Aeolia Serena Snape? Serena for my mother, she is dead now."

Almost instantly, Haven pronounced: "No way in all nine hells."

Severus was taken back by the point blank refusal; wandering thoughts entered his brain at this critical time though:

_Are there really nine Hells? _

**Well, that depends on the point of View really doesn't it? Some people don't even believe that there is one hell.** A snide voice popped up rather unexpectedly in his head.

_Great, I'm talking to myself...SNAP OUT OF IT YOU IDIOT OF A SNAPE! Gee am I really that stupid?!_

**Couldn't have put it better myself! And yes, you are indeed rather stupid. **The voice chuckled to itself.

_When did I ask you?_

**When you asked that question in your head, my dear self.** More chuckles.

_Can we please get back to the situation at hand? I really didn't think there was anything wrong with that name._

Shrugs** I believe your daughter has written something down, and is looking at you rather oddly.**

_Oh thank you so much, by the way she's _your_ daughter as well, since you are me and I am you._

**That is rather a good point.**

_Of course, all my points are good._

**Now now, don't get too full of yourself.**

_Anyway..._

Shaking himself out of that rather...disturbing conversation with...himself, Severus saw that Haven has indeed written something down, and is looking at him expectantly whilst the headmaster is chortling merrily on the sofa, a hand clutching his midsection. For scribbled onto a piece of parchment, was his daughter's new initials. The man looked at the offending parchment for one second and burst out laughing, for written clearly on the parchment, was the word "ASS" in capital letters. Still chuckling, Dumbledore patted the younger man on the head, rather like an indulgent grandfather.

"My my Severus, you have to be more careful than _that_!"

Still spluttering, Severus scratched his chin thoughtfully, and finally said: "Aeolia Iris Serena Pallastro Snape."

Silence. Complete silence in the rooms, save for the merry crackling of the roaring fire, dancing in the marble fireplace on the wall. At length Haven enveloped Severus in a tight hug, and said as-a-matter-of-factly: "That, dear father, is _the_ most heavenly name I have _ever_ heard. But...are you sure I need _three_ middle names!?"

Both men chuckled. "Child, you are still new to this world I daresay, long names such as this is not uncommon." The old wizard stroked his long white beard thoughtfully. "After all, I have three of them, same as you here, and your father, has two, am I correct Severus?"

"Yes Albus. Severus Ferox (after my father) Sadiron (after my grandfather) Snape, quite a mouthful I must say. Apparently they nearly replaced my father's with my great-grandfather's name, Salazar he was called. That'll sound just lovely wont it? S.S.S.S!" Severus proceeded to make snake faces and hissing loudly.

"Children, children, lets get down to the business at hand."

"Heeh, yes Albus."

"Yes Headmaster."

Settling into a mountain of parchments, the trio worked deep into the night. Glancing at his daughter, Severus realised that having done her part, Aeolia has already fallen into a deep peaceful slumber, a slight smile tugging at her lips. Smiling inwardly to himself, he breathed a little sigh, and carried his daughter carefully into her room, and brushed her forehead in a feather-light kiss.

"Goodnight, dear heart."

The smile widened as he left the room and blew out the candles.

* * *

**Asha Ice:** heehee yeah totally, I love clulesssarky Snape! Anyway Haven's already been here for at least 2 chapters!! Dear me! ;-)

**Jewelclaw Lady of Wind: **thanks!

__

_

* * *

_

_tbc_

_Soul-Dust_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!_


	9. Prophecy of Darcorn

**Paradise Found**

Soul Dust

* * *

**Disclaimer: **see before! Darcorn belongs to Saerry Snape from Not Myself, go read it its GOOD!

**Summary:** see before!

**Asha Ice**: hehe, awww cute 'ickle Sevviepoo!! Yeah, Haven's been here for a while, you must have meant Harry then! He already found out, so, you get to see more of him in...... looks in full story file......next chapter in fact!

**Shula:** you are a STAR!!! :D thanks for reviewing! Sliced badger...WOOWOO!!!! We shall make more sliced goodness in chemistry...my style...I've never tried to _have_ a style, tho ppl have commented on it. Don't be susssspicioussssss!

**A Reader:** heehee thanks, again, didn't try to have a style! Snapey-poo is cute aint he!??

On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Prophecy of Darcorn**

Waking up to a completely unfamiliar ceiling is not something many people like to experience first thing in a morning, Aeolia is of no exception. Having woken up to a ceiling different to her usual blue and white bedroom, she was left temporarily confused and disoriented, until her father and the Headmaster (in his strange purple pyjamas) came in of course, then everything fell back to place. Now she, Aeolia Pallastro Snape, formerly known as Haven Emlyn Charis, has just stumbled through the open fireplace into a dingy little pub. Turning her head around to look at the array of...creatures and people filling up the crowded place, she was greeted with a collection of the strangest garbs she's ever seen. _And that is _including_ the Headmaster's pyjamas._ Aeolia thought to herself._ This is saying something, as that's a huge purple dress with golden stars showering (literally) down it._ Many heads turned to look curiously at the new comer, but soon all the gazes turned back to the mugs and plates as Aeolia's father swept a cold glare around the room.

As Severus steered her out of the pub into the sunlit street outside, Aeolia felt her jaws drop as she barely swallowed a gasp of surprise. This place is...magical, for lack of better words. Quaint little shops sat along the side of the pebbled street. People and creatures dressed in all those colourful robes of different shapes and sizes hurried here and there, clutching at their purchases. Severus Snape smiled at his daughter's unveiled astonishment, closing her jaw with a snap, he said bemusedly: "Lots of dust in here little one, but not for eating."

Aeolia sent a mock glare at her father as he started to chuckle. But before she opened her mouth to speak, he said: "Come, we need to get you your school supplies and a new wardrobe."

Bubbles of excitement rose in Aeolia as she heard these words, stumbling behind her father into Diagonal Alley, first off to Madam Malkins, who measured her up for a whole new wardrobe: formal robes in dark and colder colours, and casual robes in lighter and warmer hues. Her father left her in Florish and Bott's to go to the Apothecary by himself with the book lists, and told her to get any other books she fancies. An hour later, he found her sat by the glass door of the book shop, reading her newest purchase, which happened to be "An Animagus' guide: The Way into the Wild". She looked up as he approached and smiled mischievously: "I hope you approve? I rather like the idea of becoming an Animagus! This boy in the shop recommended this book to me! He was quite nice; I think he said he's from Hogwarts." She suddenly frowned as if she's just remembered something, and asked in a curious voice: "But dad, why did he have a shocked-to-death expression when I told him my name?"

"Ah, told him you are a Snape did you?" an affirmative nod. "Ah, well, you see, most of the students don't like me at Hogwarts; I'm very very strict and can be nasty when necessary, especially to Gryffindors. I'm, I quote, their resident 'overgrown bat' or 'that greasy evil git of a Potions Master'. This one coped better than I hoped he would, I thought they'd _at least_ faint when they hear that I actually reproduced!"

"Hehe, poor Gryffindors! He was a Slytherin, or at least I think that's what he said."

"I see. I'm actually quite nice to them as I'm their Head of House. Come, we need to get you a pet now." He smiled down at his daughter as she squealed in excitement.

Walking into small, stuffy shop in a corner of the street, she found all kind of animals imaginable. Her father left her to speak with the shop keeper, and she proceeded to look at all the curious and exotic looking creatures and the labelling, telling her what exactly they are. Not that they helped much really, I mean, who'd _want _such a...well, _kneazle _looking thing!?? And more importantly, what on _earth_ is a Kneazle!?? _A_ soft _woof _caught her attention as she looked over the strange animals, and she walked toward the sound on silent feet, something she picked up from Oliver. The sound was from a dark corner of the room, two bright blue pinpoints gazed intensely at her, and she found herself drawn toward the eyes. Suddenly a dark blur jumped out of the shadows and settled on her shoulder. Blinking hard in her surprise, she reached up and stroked the miniscule black puppy. The dog's soft blue eyes half closed in obvious content. The little ball of fur whined happily.

"Hello cutesy, looks like you are stuck with me now." Stroking the gleaming fur of the yipping puppy, she found her father and poked him, hard, on the back.

"OW! What the hell was _that_ for!?" the Potions Master glared at the offender, rubbing the spot she has just poked, and sighed in frustration at the "innocent" face of his daughter. Glancing at the ball of black fur perched on his daughter's head, he asked: "And I suppose that lump of fur is the newest addition to the Snape family?"

"Yep!" she beamed at the top of her head and cooed at the little puppy. "He's soooo cute! Aren't you darling?"

A suffering sigh and a half mumbled: "I HATE dogs, especially _black_ ones." Therefore today, Severus Snape, the evil Potions Master of Hogwarts school, resident "greasy git" and "overgrown bat" was seen buying an extremely _cute_ puppy, albeit black and matching his wardrobe.

"Fine, we'll take this horrid creature."

Of course, Aeolia does not know of her father's reputation, not in reality no. Walking out of the shop with the tiny puppy balanced precariously on her head, she asked her father: "Where now?"

"Now? Wand, little one, your wand."

_Wand_. A wand! Imagine that! A real one which she will be able to channel and control her magic with! Quickly following her fathers long steps, she arrived at a particularly shabby looking little shop, with the signs "Ollivander's quality Wand Makers".

"Ah, Mister Snape, 11 ½ inches, Alder and dragon's heartstring, nice and springy is it not? And....Miss Snape. How delightful to see you." A soft voice issued from the shadows, making Aeolia jump.

"Mr Ollivander, your memory does you credit." Her fathered said respectfully to the elderly man. "I'm here to acquire for my daughter her first wand."

"A rather late comer, but of course," the little man reassured them: "Albus has informed me of all the situations at hand. Yes. Let's have you measured up my dear."

Measuring tapes swung into action and measured her, sending the puppy barking madly at them. The quaint little man went into the back and brought back stacks on thin boxes behind him. "Enough!" he barked at the tapes, or was it at the puppy? But it certainly stilled the tapes, which promptly fell limply onto the floor, quieting the energetic puppy in the process. Bringing a piece of thin wood out of one of the boxes, he brought it to her and said: "Holly, dragon heartstring, 11 inches, quite flexible, give it a try."

Feeling rather stupid, she held the thin piece of wood in her hand and started to wave. Before it even rose to her ears, it was snatched out of her hand by the curious looking old man, Mr Ollivander of course. Muttering to himself, he quickly summoned another wand for her.

"Rosewood, 13 inches, with the tail hair from a magnificent female Unicorn. Pleasantly springy, give it a wave dear."

Again, before it even reached her ear, the wand was snatched out of her hand.

"Birch, 12 inches, phoenix feather, rather stiff. Lets try this one."

Again, failure. It was the same for many, many wands she tried. Both the adults and Aeolia were increasingly annoyed and frustrated with the mounting sum of failures, especially Mr Ollivander. Aeolia herself was worried, anxious that maybe she didn't have the magical powers she showed yesterday, maybe that was a fluke. After her 12th wand, this was an odd little fellow, short and stubby apple wood with a kneazle fur core, who refused to stay in her hand. The old man muttered to himself more, saying: "Why not that one aye? Curious...won't hurt to try..." with that, he hurried into a door in the bag of the dimly lit shop, and came out later with a velvet box. Showing the box to Aeolia, the old man smiled wryly.

"This is a strange wand. My father made her in his youth, one of the oldest wands in my shop. The reason I didn't show you it earlier, was the fact that every customer who tried this wand was cursed afterwards, in one way or another. One day the wand spoke to me, and said she was destined for a Lady, a Lady born from Darkness. I kept her in the back all these years. And this week, she's been getting restless, leashing power around her and destroyed the wand nearest to her actually. I thought maybe we can give it a try. Ebony, 13 inches, with a single tail hair from a Darcorn, the first and the last one seen on this side of the earth for a century or more."

Curious, Aeolia took the wand and held it in her hand. She felt the wood beckoning her, and a surge of warm power pulsated through her body, forcing her arm up. With an eerie trill, black sparks rose up and glittered above their heads. Severus Snape blinked at the irony as blinding black light struck them at full force as the sparks exploded, vanishing into the air. The light twisted themselves into shiny dancing words of flame in the air in front of them:

_The Daughter emerges,_

_Lady of the Dark._

_The Son follows behind,_

_Shadowed by midnight rage._

_The Father closes the Circle,_

_Prince of the Night._

__

_Scents of immortality,_

_Death spreads in the air._

_My kin rejoins the Earth,_

_Blood in the lair._

__

__

_My Lady will fall,_

_Bridging the gap between._

_On the brink of Darkness Eternal,_

_Lion's Heir stood for a while,_

_Pondering his course._

__

__

_Light and Dark shall join,_

_Shall mingle, shall merge._

_The balance of the Universe_

_Shall be restored._

_As Merlin's foal fights his last._

_The Divided Castle shall unite again._

__

__

_And when Death rekindles _

_the flame of Love,_

_The Basilisk and The Lion will _

_meet in Mortal Battle,_

_and Lion shall roar in victory_

_as the last of the Darcorns gives her life._

__

_Light shall prevail over the glittering Earth,_

_Paradise Found._

* * *

There! Now you now where the title came from! nods

Carry on reviewing guys! Brrrrrrrrring it on! ;-)

* * *

_tbc_

_Soul-Dust_

_Please read and REVIEW!_


	10. A Life of Lies

**Paradise Found**

Soul Dust

**Disclaimer:** see before! Darcorn belongs to Saerry Snape from Not Myself. And the magical coral snakes are from Luna the Moonmonster's Amulet of Time, with some changes.

**Summary:** see before!

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Life of Lies**

_Freedom is mine. The earth is still. _

_I feel the wind. I breathe again. _

_And the sky clears_

_The world is waking._

_Drink from the pool. How clean the taste._

_Never forget the years, the waste._

_Nor forgive them_

_For what they've done._

_They are the guilty-everyone._

_The day begins..._

_And now let's see_

_What this new world_

_Will do for me!_

-'The Libretto' _Les Miserablés_

* * *

****

A lopsided sign stood on the archway, on it, in an almost illegible spidery scrawl, were the words:

_Knockturn Alley._

"Yes, Shiera, this is exactly where we want to be." A soft hiss was heard from underneath a thick dark hood. A tall brooding figure stepped into the dingy cobbled street and glanced around with mild curiosity. The Alley was full of dark corners and sinister shadows, lurking by the shops and windows, waiting for their prey. It was the robe shops which first caught his attention. Here in the dark recesses of a place where the darkest of the darks roam, fashion designs, as it is, are merchandises of such exquisiteness to behold for mere mortal eyes. Perhaps it is to uphold the reputations of pure-blooded families, the aristocrats of this hidden magical society. Yes, this is where Daedalus Caerulé Snape, will acquire his newest attires, things that will be worthy of an ancient family. Eyeing his own hand-me-down jeans and t-shirts with distaste, the boy thought: _and these will definitely _not _do._

A harsh and unmelodic bell twanged as the dark hooded figure stepped into the shop's interior, eyeing the many items with mild curiosity. Poking a head out of the rotting counter was an ancient looking haggish creature, her bloodshot eyes held a mocking quality as they took in his clothing and appearance. Baring her yellow teeth, she smiled in a sinister greeting: "Well hello young man, what brings you to my _humble_ abode?"

"To be fitted with more...fitting attires of an old wizarding family of course." He replied, pointing at his own rags, handing some galleons onto the counter.

Her smile widened at the glinting gold, and motioned him into the back with her gnarling hands.

"Well Sir, you better come this way."

After two hour of boredom, he now has a complete wardrobe of casual and former wear, including some variations of the Hogwarts Uniform itself. The packages were shrunk at his request, and is now tucked safely inside his new coat pocket. In his new attire, Daedalus walked deeper into the lank streets of the dark Alley. After acquiring several rather interesting volumes for himself (which was mostly Dark Arts and Potions and lay shrunk in his various pockets), he turned a corner of the street, and a shop with silver letterings caught his attention as it reflected the last remnants of the rays of the setting sun. It wasn't a big shop, but the décor isn't all blood and gore like the rest of them. However, the thing that caught his attention is the name:

_Arx Anguis_

"Hmm, _Arx Anguis_, Snake's Keep. Sounds interesting enough. What do you say we have a look Shiera?" hearing a soft hiss of approval, the hooded figure strode into the shop. It turns out that this is actually a pet shop, for snake supplies. Turning to the shop keeper, he said politely: "Good morning sir, I was wondering if you can have a look over my snake. You know, check for injuries and that kind."

The small man turned a beady black eye to this figure in front of him, and the snake draped comfortably around his neck. His eyes widened and bulged as he recognised the breed of that particular snake.

"Bloody Merlin's drawers! Tha' a magical coral snake tha'! Where the 'ell didya ge' summa' li' tha' aye!? Their suppos'a bloo'y wortha woarld! Na te saey mistrus'ful as 'ell!"

"Yes, I am aware of her breeding. And where I acquired her will be my _own_ business Mr..." glancing at the bulging man's chest, he read off a little plaque and continued in his most dangerous and no-nonsense voice: "Mr Stolkin. And I really don't think Merlin will be pleased to hear you talking about his undergarments. Meanwhile I would like you to check Shiera for any sign of injuries whilst I have a look around your shop." After hissing to Shiera, his snake to inform her of the coming events, he left her in the cares of a gob smacked and stuttering shopkeeper.

"Y-Y-Yeah," gulping, the man spluttered, quailing under his cold piercing gaze. "O' c-c-course y'un sir, 'mediately s-s-sir." Taking the black cobra carefully into his hands, he started to examine the gleaming scales.

Wandering around the shop, Daedalus found a leather holster which magically adjusts to the size of the snake so that it can travel securely and comfortably in broom/floo travel, or apparating. Inspecting the various other corners of the dingy shop, he bought a few other rather...interesting accessories.

"S-S-Sir? Er...Ah-Ah'm finished y-y-y'un' Sir." Stammered the pathetic little man.

"Very well, I wish to purchase these items, and this is the reward for your service." Handing over the desired items and a handful of galleons, Daedalus was about to turn and leave the shop when the little man asked him another thing, oh the _nerve_!

"Er Sir, d-d-d'ya...ah...w-w-wanna buy a g-g-gui' of 'ow te care f-f-for 'em snakes?"

One glare set the man gulping of course.

"Mr Stolkin, I am perfectly capable of _communicating_ with my snake. Therefore do you _really_ think that the so-called _advise_ of some pompous _humans_ would know better than the snake itself?" smirking widely at the man's silence ("_truly pathetic he is, a disgrace to the human kind"_ hissed the snake), he finished with a nod of his head. "Thought not. Good day, Mr Stolkin."

With a liquid swirl of his newly acquired robes, the teen was out of the shop, and he thought he caught the sound of a body hitting the floor. This only brought an amused smirk to his pale complexions, but is soon wiped off as he saw a familiar person searching the dark ways of the Alley coming towards him from the distance.

_Dear Gods, Remus is looking for him! But...so soon?_

Thanking the Gods for his new perfect eyesight, he pulled the folded materials of a silvery cloak out of his pocket, and threw it around him. He even had to crouch slightly, for his new body was considerably taller than the scrawny and under-grown boy that was Harry Potter. The werewolf came hurtling down the street, only to stop in front of a blank wall and cast an unfamiliar spell. Immediately the wall turned into a live map of the whole area, the centre being a small black dot, labelled most revealingly as Daedalus Caerulé Snape.

_Holy shit._

Clambering up the nearest tree and hiding between the branches, Daedalus clutched his f..._James'_ invisibility cloak tighter about him whilst wondering if James ever knew. Below him, Remus Lupin was gazing into the crooks and corners of the street, sniffing all the time. After what felt like an eternity of useless searching, the werewolf finally stopped, looking around him hopelessly. For even his werewolf senses of smell has failed him-a work of Daedalus' new attires which were woven with numerous obscure protection spells, and they work, seemingly.

"Harry, I know you're out there, the spell doesn't lie." The werewolf spoke into the air around him, his voice laced with sadness. "But know this, your father truly wants you back, and your sister too." _Galloping Gargoyles, I have a_ sister!? "The headmaster is with them now, sorting out legalities. Severus really wanted to come, instead of me, but for fear of his safety, we didn't dare. Please Harry, come home to us."

And with that, he turned and walked away, leaving one Harry Potter, or Daedalus Snape, with his swirling maelstrom of thoughts.

Softly he murmured to himself, not knowing that Remus' sharp werewolf's ears heard every word he spoke.

"Did you know Remus? Did father know? Or James? Or the great Albus Dumbledore?"

Out in the next Alley, the footsteps of the man ceased at the bitter words.

"Or was it just another truth I was denied, hidden amongst countless others to wait till I'm older?" a soft sigh. "How long will you wait? Don't you know with how much pain it was accompanied by at discovering each hidden secret? Don't you understand what this is like for me? My Life was just another Lie..." the voice has dropped to barely a whisper, and Remus strained to hear it even with his superhuman sense of hearing.

"...and the reason for another innocent man to die..."

His blood stilled at these whispered words, seeing the pain and an almost childish innocence behind them. Without thinking, he whispered to himself: "No, we didn't know Harry. And we didn't understand."

Vestiges of wind lifted a corner of a silvery substance. Bright emerald green eyes shone with glittering unshed tears. A street apart, Remus thought he caught a whisper in the breeze, or perhaps it was merely the rustling of leaves.

"Do not fear, I shall return when I'm ready to face the unknown."

And in the remote parts of the Scotland, a father kissed his daughter goodnight, and blown out the flickering candles, a loving smile graced his lips.

* * *

_tbc_

_Soul-Dust_

**A/N: **I've started to put a little verse or two at the beginning of the chapter which closely relates to what this chapter will be about, like this one, its all about Harry having a new 'freedom' at gaining a new identity, it is also a new world. He will forget the past years, and how others have wronged him: 'they are the guilty-everyone'. I just loves doing this cos I love poetry and song lyrics. Most of them are from a musical I particularly like: Les Miserablés!

**Asha Ice: **A Darcorn is like a unicorn but black, they're rumoured to be dark creatures but not really. Go read Saerry Snape's Not Myself, I borrowed the creature from her fic!!

**A Reader**: Yeah, aint he cute? I love cute Snape fics.

**Thanks for your supports and patience!**

**Cha! ;-)**

**Soul-Dust**


	11. Interlude: Reaching,a Sinner’s Soliloquy

**Paradise Found**

Soul Dust

**Disclaimer:** see before!

**Summary:** see before!

**A/N**: My muse died today! Hopefully the next proper chapter will be written soon if Cafal ever gets his arse back in gear!

**I resent that, woman!**

Tough luck, cos I just said it!

Anyway, this is just an interlude...

* * *

**Chapter 10/Interlude: Reaching-A Sinner's Soliloquy**

_I am reaching, but I fall._

_And the night is closing in,_

_And I stare into the void-_

_To the whirlpool of my sin._

_I'll escape now from the world_

_From the world of Jean Valjean._

_Jean Valjean is nothing now,_

_Another story must begin!_

-Les Miserablés, Valjean's soliloquy "What have I done?"

* * *

Silence, the night murmurs her soft blessing into the world below, and the full moon shone with the usual ethereal light. The Veils of the Worlds thinned and otherworldly light crisscrossed the midnight sky, dimming even the stars in their silver blaze. In the distant woods, a lonely wolf howled in its solitary rambles, calling to its brothers and sisters to come and find it. And behind the tall window of a particularly grand manor, a pale boy looked out into the world around him, drowning in its tides of darkness. He struggles to find light in the end of the tunnel, but everywhere he turns to, he find only more shrouds of darkness. Reaching out of the window with a slim hand, only to let it fall once again...

In trying to make sense of the world around him, he only found it to be surrounded by so many more other mysteries, shrouded in uncountable uncertainty. The world isn't just black and white, not like in fairytales. The people are not simply evil, or good. Nothing is wrong, yet nothing can ever be right either. Not anymore. The Light, when taken further than ought to, crosses that barely visible thin line of Barricade. In front of it, will be the lands of the Dark. So are they really that different? The world is a dangerous place; Temptation roams every corner of it in broad day light, clothed in dignified righteousness. What is right? Which things are right to do? Are there _any_ things that are right to do?

Happily ever after doesn't exist, fairytales lie. Good will not necessarily conquer the Evil, the reality is grey.

**_Flashback_**

"_Ah, Draco, here you are my son." Glancing up from the polished mahogany desk, Malfoy Senior observed his son and Heir coldly as the boy sat straight backed on the armchair._

"_What did you wish to see me for, Father?"_

"_I, my son, am taking you to our Lord." A dissatisfied frown graced the hard, thin lips as Lucius Malfoy detected a small crack in his son's mask of indifference. Not up to the Malfoy standard. A couple of Cruciatus will do the tricks._

"_I...I shall be...Marked?" Draco Malfoy, the sole Heir of the Malfoy fortunes and estates, Hogwarts student, and its resident Bearer of the Standard of Evil, gulped audibly._

"_Stupid boy, don't get too full of yourself." Idly, the blond man flicked his wand and screams of pain was heard from the younger boy. Taking an old quill impatiently, he stood up from behind his desk and crossed over to where his still panting son lay trembling on the floor, and grabbed his arm with the other arm. "No, we are going to your initialisation, where you will participate in your first raid Party boy. Oh and Draco, I expect better from a Malfoy." With that, the Portkey activated, and air replaced where two people stood once._

_Entering upon the Dark Lord's personal Manor, the Riddle House, for the first time was unnerving to say the least. Draco was given a cold glance-over before being ushered into a side chamber, where, to his horror, was a tiny dark haired girl chained to the ground by her wrists, stripped bare of any clothes, and lined with countless bruises and cuts. A Muggle girl. Someone nearby him laughed. Cackling maniacally, the Dark Lord threw a slicing curse combined with Cruciatus at the little girl. Draco's inside churned as her screams of pain and terror reverberated around the stone walls. The curse lifted as his future master issued Draco's first order. The words froze him from the inside; all he could do though is staring at the scared, helpless little figure curled around on the cold stone floor, weeping her heart out at the words spoken._

"_Rape her."_

_Draco did what he had to do and left, but he was merciful enough to put her under imperio all that while. He was the first, and the others weren't so merciful. Her screams of terror penetrated the thick walls and reached his ears, making him want to cry out in pain and sorrow._

_The last sight he saw of her was just before it all Ended. Just as his father was about to take him home, the Dark Lord held them back, insisting on showing them the perfect scene._

_The broken body of the girl, lying drenched in her own blood. Her large dark eyes bored into Draco's grey ones, and he saw within, her last dull rays of innocence, so rare and deeply treasured in his crazy cold world. The red eyed monster smiled at the girl, and said: "Kill her."_

_Thankful that the little girl will have peace at least, Draco walked to the girl and crouched beside her head. He pointed his wand onto her temple, and looked into her innocent eyes. _

"_Avada Kedavra..."_

_As the emerald green light rushed out of his wand, he thought he heard the words "thank you". But the light behind those dark orbs flickered as the green light faded, taking another life with it. _

_She had a peaceful smile on her face._

_**End Flashback**_

_What have I done?_

Draco Malfoy cradled his left arm tightly onto his body, peering at his own yet unblemished skin. Does he really want to see the condemning Mark carved eternally into his pale flesh?

Does he really want to become nothing more than snivelling slave to an insane hypocrite for the rest of his life?

Today, in the bookstore at Diagon Alley, he met a dark haired, dark eyed girl. For a moment his heart constricted as he thought the girl was alive and grown up, staring at him with open curiosity and friendliness. But it was not her. It was Aeolia, his Head of House's daughter, in Florish and Botts today forced him to make a decision much sooner than he might have needed to before. The Dark Lord will be expecting this new piece of information, his father would as well.

The thing is, does he really want to be like...his father?

Did he really want to give Professor Snape away? The man he loved and respected? The man who cared for him when no other did? The man who has been looking out for him for the entirety of his life? Did he really want to give away his own godfather and his daughter? Did he really want to condemn her into a life of darkness that was undoubtedly laid out in front her if Voldemort ever found her out.

Not really.

Maybe one of the reasons for his reluctance was because: maybe, maybe he has fallen from destiny, fighting to find a crossroad to turn to.

In his head, ran the famous age old question......

......To be, or not to be.

All he could think about now is, that little girl will be eight tomorrow.

* * *

**Asha Ice**: Year End exams period in October!?? But they are horrid aren't they!?? Harry as Voldemort? Ooh nice twist, I see wot u mean...Mwahahahahahaha......lol

**Egastin77:** thanks! Review again!!

**Japanese Jew: **I'm not quite sure what u mean about the 1st chappie being screwed up, do you mean there's lots of grammar and punctuation mistakes or sumthing?? Well I'll do my best to improve it as much as I can! Thanks! Please read on!

* * *

_tbc_

_Soul-Dust_

_Please Read and Review!!!!_


	12. Familiar Stranger

**Paradise Found**

Soul Dust

**Disclaimer:** see before!

**Summary:** see before!

* * *

_Familiar stranger_

_Should I know your name?_

_Did we meet sometime ago? _

_I feel uncertain._

_Shadows whisper to me now,_

_Sudden wind begins to blow._

_What is veiled now soon_

_Will be shown,_

_Come walk with me through_

_The unknown,_

_Stranger._

-"Stranger" by Starship

* * *

**Chapter 11: Familiar Stranger.**

Blinking away the last remnants of sleep, Aeolia opened her eyes groggily and looked at the ceiling as the memories of yesterday's events flooded into her mind. The Prophecy, as her father told her it was. In truth, she did not understand any part of it at all. Who was the Prince of Night? Who was the Lion's Heir? Having been taught everything she has missed, from the Four Houses and Light and Dark, she presumed that the Basilisk must be Voldemort, whilst the Lion must be the Heir of Gryffindor. Although a niggling voice at the back of her head kept telling her that in the first verse, her, Harry, and their father are the ones mentioned. It is reasonable to say that _she_ was the Lady of the Dark, taking her heritage into account. Harry, must be the son, and it is understandable that he will be angry. Who wouldn't be after finding out that their life has been shattered in one life altering moment, when he discovers that his father is not James Potter, member of the infamous Marauder, Quidditch star extraordinaire? Rather, it was a sour, Death Eater turned spy, cold Potions Master, who made his life a living hell since he first stepped into Hogwart.

She was however shaken out of her thoughts by an extra weight which settled itself down by her shoulder, and a wet tongue licking her face eagerly. Smiling gently, Aeolia reached up and stroked the dark lustrous fur of her new puppy.

"Woof!" the hyper little puppy yowled loudly and batted his paws at Aeolia's long dark tresses, alerting her to the needs of his stomach. A knot of guilt settled in her as she realised that in yesterday's excitement, she has forgotten all about her new companion. Gently, she sat up on her bed and crossed her legs, lifting the still yowling puppy onto her lap and gazed thoughtfully at him.

"Well little one, we will be off to breakfast soon, in the mean time, what shall we name you?" she asked.

The creature merely blinked his intelligent blue eyes and turned to groom its gleaming black fur.

"Ooh, I think I know the perfect name!" thinking back to her previous astronomy lessons, she remembered that the Dog Star was called Sirius, trotting faithfully by the side of the Hunter Orion across the night's sky. Grinning happily at the puppy, she proclaimed: "I shall call you...Sirius!" Delighted at such a simple yet accurate name, she lifted the puppy up on her palms to her face and peered into his bright eyes. "From now on, your name is Sirius! Ok?"

"_Woooof!_"

A clear sound of bell rang loudly around the chambers, signalling that it is time to go to breakfast. Picking out a pair of emerald and silver robes, Aeolia quickly showered and dressed, and strode into the dinning room with Sirius in tow.

"Morning dad!" said Aeolia as she sat down on a chair and poured herself a cup of tea.

"Morning Aeolia, did you sleep well?" glancing up from his copy of The Daily Prophet, Severus Snape smiled at his daughter, and proceeded to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Yep, very well. I woke quite early, but Sirius kept me companied." She replied and sipped cautiously at the hot liquid.

A loud choking noise was heard, and the sound of breaking china. Severus Snape has choked on his coffee, dropped his cup, and burnt his tongue, all in one go. Gaping at his daughter with open horror, he started to shake his head in disgust and denial.

"Don't tell me that's true!" another vehement shake. "Sirius!? BLACK!? In Hogwart!? I'm doomed."

"Er...dad?" she approached the shocked man slowly, and prodded him on the arm. The man turned sharply to look at her, and waited with crossed arms.

"Well? Are you going to tell me _why_ that mangy mutt is here? And _what the hell_ is he doing in _your_ room!?"

"Huh!?" spluttering from confusion, Aeolia pointed at the little puppy sniffing around on the table. "You just bought a puppy for me yesterday, remember? I called him Sirius."

Comprehension dawned on the pale Slytherin's face. He gaped at his daughter in horror and promptly paled at her nod.

"NO way in all nine hells!! What were you _thinking_!??"

"What is wrong with it?"

"It's not what's _wrong _with it! It's what's _right_ with it!" screaming out his frustrations, the normal calm and collected Potions Master paced the length of the room, completely drawn into his own tirade. "Sirius, you named the dog, a _black_ dog no less, that will be living with us for Merlin knows how long Sirius!??" turning to the confused girl, he spat: "Sirius Black is Harry's godfather. He was an Animagus, and his form was a big mangy black dog. He was in my year when I was in Hogwarts, together with James Potter, Remus Lupin, and that _rat_ Pettigrew, and they made my life hell with their continuous pranks. And he also tried to kill me by sending me to the werewolf's hideout in a night of full moon."

"That...that is _horrible_! You could have been turned into a werewolf! You could have been _eaten_! Remus might have to live with that guilt! What was he _thinking_!?"

"He wasn't."

"Oh. Well dad, I'm really sorry, but I don't think I can change Siri's name now. I doubt it if he would respond to any other names." Feeling quite bad and sorry for her father, Aeolia hung her head in shame.

"It's alright, fledgling. You didn't know. By the way," his expression changing into one of concern: "I don't think Po...Harry will appreciate that name."

"Why is that?"

"Black died in battle just before summer."

"Damn."

"Couldn't put it better myself. But then again, Harry might like it, as it is so similar to Black in his Animagus form, just like a little baby Black, running around." Shuddering and shaking his head vehemently to get that disconcerting image out of his head, he changed the topic away from this depressing line of thoughts. "We should go down to the Great Hall now, or else there will be no breakfast left for us!"

"Oh no!" the girl rushed out of the room with Sirius the puppy running hot on her heels, barking madly. Shaking his head at his daughter and her hyper dog, Severus followed at a much more leisurely speed.

The scene that graced his sight in the Great Hall was not one that Severus has anticipated. Stood in the middle of the room are Aeolia and...a stranger. His daughter was clutching her puppy to her chest and gazing intently at the other teen, flickers of recognition dancing in her dark eyes. And across from her, a similar pair of emerald eyes gazed at her, the recognition present too in the flickering orbs. The teachers surrounded the teens in a ring; some of them even had their wands pointed at the stranger. Striding to the nearest teacher, who happened to be the tiny Flitwick, Severus learned that the stranger apparently barged into the Great Hall with a bang, literally, and has been staring at his daughter as if in a trance. Suddenly, the two teens said at the same time:

"Do I know you?"

Looking from one teen to another, suddenly realisation dawned upon Severus as he traced the similarities in their features, and seeing the _green eyes_ burn with a fervent fire.

"Harry? _Son?_" he breathed out the words, uncertain of the response, uncertain of everything as he stood before the son he never knew he had, the son he had belittled for five long years.

The teen whipped around at this name, and the green orbs darkened a few shades as he spied the Potions Master standing at the edge of the crowd. Pushing his way towards him with narrowed eyes, Daedalus Snape, once known as Harry Potter, stopped sharply just in front of his father. Severus Snape even flinched under the amount of anger flowing out of those sparkling orbs. Suddenly, a fist flew out of nowhere and connected to his lower jaw. He was dazedly aware of the teachers exclaiming in surprise and his daughter's outraged cry.

"That was for doing what you did to my mother."

Another punch, this time on the left cheek.

"And this is for being a total bastard to me all those years."

And another punch on the right cheek.

"And this, is for holding a grudge for too long and not helping me further with Occlumency." The green eyes saddened a little, left unsaid, but shown clearly in his eyes was something akin to: _If only you were nicer, Sirius might not have died_.

Severus did not hear the hall around them erupt into chaos, all he is aware that his son is standing in front of him, radiating pain of anger and grief. Quite unexpectedly, the tall boy suddenly threw his arms around the older man in a passionate embrace, which he returned hesitantly. Drops of tear slid down the boy's cheek and into Severus' neck, pleasantly cool on his skin. Soft breaths tickled his hair as his son murmured into his ear: "And this is for trying, trying to be nice by acknowledging me, trying to be my father."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Jean-Claude:** hehe thanks, as to Aeolia and Draco, you'll just have to see...

**Asha Ice:** ARGH You are quite evil, wanting to see Snape squirm!?? I'll see what I can do about it! ;-)

**A Reader:** Yes, poor poor Draco. Hoho, you are thinking of the Aeolia/Draco as well!? lol, yes, wont Harry be 'pleased'!!

* * *

_tbc_

_Soul-Dust_

_Keep on Read and REVIEW!!!!_


	13. A Tale of Death

**Paradise ****Found**  
  
Soul Dust

**Disclaimer: **See before!

**Summary:** see before...

**A/N:** This is a shorter chapter, my brain seems to be dying on this fic at the moment, also I'm absolutely drowned with school work and Les Miserable rehearsals in school, but I write as often as I could!

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Tale of Death**

_You might also have know_

_How the world may be changed_

_In just one burst of light_

_And what was right seems wrong_

_And what was wrong seems right._

-'Red and Black', Les Miserablés

* * *

The teachers crowded around the two locked in a heartfelt embrace, wonders evident in their face. In front of them is this handsome young stranger, whose face bore the distinct Snape features upon closer inspection. Aeolia looked between her father and this seemingly familiar stranger, realisation slowly dawning in her face. Tentatively, she walked to where his father and brother are still locked in the passionate embrace, and touched the boy's shoulder.

A small voiced reached Harry's ears even as his mind floated away with the happiness of belonging.

"Are you my brother? Harry?"

Turning slowly to face the familiar looking girl again, his mind reeled in this not-so-new revelation. She must be the one Remus mentioned, his..._sister_. The distinct Snape features displayed proudly on her face, only somewhat softer than his or Severus'. The same elegantly arching black brows, long straight dark hair, silky and soft. Unbeknown to himself, his eyes softened to a shade of gentle emerald and how his features relaxed as he beheld the sight of his beautiful sister.

"Yes, I'm Harry." he said simply.

"Then I'm glad that I've discovered my heritage." Was the equally simple reply.

**(A/N: This seemed to be a good place to stop! Only it will be tooooo short then.**)

The sentimental moment was broken by the Headmaster, whose eyes are twinkling so madly that they seem to be alight.

"Yes, ladies and gentlemen, this young man here is indeed Harry Potter, thought I wish that you will keep this a secret until the staff meeting after breakfast, in which _everything_ will be discussed as seen fit. Now please may we be seated as the post is due to arrive." The Headmaster announced calmly.

Stealing curious glances at the trio who is now seated together at the end of the table, the teachers went back to their meals, albeit tense and unsettled. The rigid atmosphere was seen by the arrival of the daily cloud of owls, delivering their owner's packages, though the cloud does seem to be considerably smaller since it's the summer, and no student (apart from Harry and Aeolia of course) would be residing in the vast castle. A large barn owl landed beside the Headmaster's plate, proudly sticking out its leg, with what soon discovered to be today's issue of the Daily Prophet. After dropping a bronze nut into the owl's pouch, the old man unrolled the papers and froze upon seeing the headlines.

Teachers all around the table was in a similar state of mind, their eyes glued firmly onto the front page. Stealing a look at the tiny Professor Flitwick's paper, Aeolia nearly gagged from terror. This is one of the times which one will desperately hope that the photos were immobile, that it won't be as vivid as this one sure is. It was the picture of three people being hung from the roof of their house below a green, smoky apparition of a grinning skull, a smirking snake appearing from its open mouth. Their features cannot be seen clearly, but upon their arms where branded the similar patterns of the skull and snake. Smokes and flames danced within the picture, and teams of men in official looking robes scurried here and there with what could only be depicted as burnt corpses. The Headmaster's grave voice could be heard as he read the article aloud for everyone to hear.

_"**Muggle Town on the outer skirt of London annihilated-300 Dead.**_

**__**

**_Joint Death Eater and Dementors attack_**

_This morning revealed the gruesome news of the decimation of the town of Keighley on the outer skirt of London, reports Daily Prophet's own Kieran Hadley. Signs of magical residue are evident as the Magical Law Enforcement confirmed later in the morning. However the most revealing sign pointing this to a Death Eater Attack is the prominent sight of the Dark Mark hanging above every single house demolished. Over 300 people is now recorded as dead or Kissed. The numbers are still rising._

_The Aurors are working very hard to determine the identities of the dead and editing the necessary memories from select persons. However the identity of one family of three is clearly visible, as they were hung from the roof of their house as a show of You-Know-Who's return to power, where branded upon their arm was the dark skull of the Dark Mark, as shown in the photo taken at the scene of grief. Auror Jones of the Forensic Evidence crew revealed that in that particular house, a significant burst of powerful magic can still be detected, dating from 2 days ago._

_"It seems that a very large magical outburst has happened in the middle of the house. Its magical energy radiated power of a particular nature (similar to those of a vortex) that would have drawn the Dementors toward its source. We do not yet know what could have caused a magical outburst of this magnitude, in this apparently muggle household, but that will be looked into in detail by our forensic team."_

_The Dementors are presently in league with You-Know-Who, and this could have drawn the disastrous attention. The family of three are victims of the Kiss. The identities of the family were later discovered to be Mr and Mrs Pilgrimme, with their son Ol......"_

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" an anguished sob echoed around the vast Hall, the teachers flinched from the deep pain radiating from the scream. Aeolia collapsed in a heap on the floor, tears streamed down her face unnoticed. She stared blankly at the photo on the newspaper in front of her, and screamed again. Two forms darted immediately to her side and upon instinct; her brother and father hugged her close and shushed her gently. But that could not prevent the rest from hearing what she has to say:

"Oh God, they killed my family! Sweet Lord, Father in Heaven, how could you desert us so? They killed them! I swear, I......I'LL KILL THEM TOO!!"

* * *

**Asha Ice:** Yeah, hehe, I should shouldn't I? I've done it now, just kept forgetting!! Anyway, here it is.

**Kristoe**: Quite funky name u got there! Yes, imagine Snape's face!!!

**Dark Zenith (my beta she is!!!!):** Ooh thank you darling! Argh, Kill the computer! Lol u r very complimenting blushes, yes, I hope my muse don't abandon me too, snarls at Cafal.

* * *

_tbc_

_Soul-Dust_

_Please Keep on Reviewing!!!!! Thanks!_


	14. Obsidian Blade

**Paradise Found**

**Soul Dust**

**Disclaimer: **see before!

**Summary:** See before!

**A/N: **Sorry this took SOO long to come out…but real life caught up with me, combined with a severe case of writer's block. Our school did a full production of the musical Les Miserablés, and I was on the music team, therefore had to go to every cast and band rehearsals, then after Xmas break we got tossed straight in AS module exams, so…well next chapter SHOULD hopefully be out in 12 weeks! Cheer guys! Review on!

revised version>

* * *

**Chapter 13: Obsidian Blade**

_**Last Chapter**: 'Oh God, they killed my family! Sweet Lord, Father in Heaven, how could you desert us so? They killed them! I swear, I……I'LL KILL THEM TOO!'_

_Not another word, my son_

_There's something now that must be done._

_You've spoken from the heart_

_And I must do the same_

_There is a story, sir._

_Of slavery and shame_

_That you alone must know._

-Valjean's Confession, Les Miserablés.

* * *

"No, Aeolia, stop…STOP RIGHT THERE!" a frantic Severus Snape shouted as the dark haired girl broke into a run, making for the Entrance Doors. Harry, whose Seeker reflex kicked in automatically as the girl broke free from his arms, managed to catch up with her and grabbed her arm. 

"Don't go and get yourself killed Aeolia, where are you going to find them? They could be anywhere." Harry's eyes hardened as Aeolia continued to try to struggle free from him. "Revenge is not worth it, not for something like this. You will only take a piece of yourself away with it. Do you really desire that?"

"But…they were like my family, and my family would have gone too as we live in the same town. I…I have to!" the girl struggled harder and a determined glint shone in her eyes. Harry and Snape both held strongly onto her. "Oh just let me go! LET ME GO!"

Severus' dark figure loomed in beside her, his presence dangerous, "Aeolia, child, listen to me. Revenge is not something you want to take upon lightly, I should know." His face darkened. "Especially not now. Have you not heard of the phrase 'Revenge is a dish better served cold'? Don't do this my child."

Looking desperately at her father and new found brother, she struggled to fight the emotions welling up deep within her heart. She could not but feel betrayed at their words. She felt her eyes moisten as she lashed out against them, angry and desperate. "You don't understand! If they were your family, you would too! Just LET ME GO!"

A strange warmth spread around Aeolia's body, encasing her in an enticing aura of purple and black as the air around her cackled menacingly with hidden electricity of her power. The people in the Great Hall suddenly found themselves trapped in an invisible, yet indestructible box, unable to move an inch. Severus and Harry's arms dropped uselessly against their sides as they strained to get out of the case they found themselves in. Upon seeing this, Aeolia was surprised to say the least. Seeing the helpless people trapped there, with no ways of stopping her brought a strange pleasure to her. Severus Snape's heart skipped a beat as he recognised that cold smile twisting itself into his daughter's innocent face, a smile that he has seen every time he crouched in front of a monster, a monster with red eyes. He struggled with all his might against the magical barriers around him but to no avail. He tried to call out to her, but he could not find his voice. Turning to Harry, he found his son in a similar state; and he too has recognised the chillingly familiar smile. Together, father and son watched with sinking hearts as the dark haired girl turned and ran out of the Hall, the Doors sealing themselves after her with a bang.

Aeolia's eyes seemed to cloud and took on a new perspective. The world became sharper, more focused, her ears pricked at the softest rustle of leaves in the wind and her nostrils felt the shifts of scent as a draught of breeze hurried past her still form. Her mind quivered as an alien entity glided through the air and invaded the privacy of her thoughts, twisting her innocent grievances subtly to darker, stronger hatred. A strange sibilant whisper rang clear as a bell within her head, the words alluringly sweet and soft to her senses. They spoke of the taste of sweet blood upon the tip of a tongue, bewitching, luring, and ensnaring the senses upon which it feasts.

Oh the beauteous chimes of screams upon her ears when at last she shall seek the sweet revenge that she yearns so desperately for.

"_Revenge, I shall have my revenge, I shall kill, and they shall die by my hand."_

As these hateful words reverberated round her mind, another voice, whose gentle lilting tones she would recognise in the deepest deliria. _Mother…_

"_Dear child, what has become of you? Have I not always taught you ways of the Lord and His Love? And yet here you are, throwing everything you have ever lived for into the wind._"

The girl's dark, contracted pupils relaxed to normal, the reddish lining faded into the dark abysses beyond. She sighed as she spoke softly to herself: "But mother, they killed them, every one of them, so brutally that I wish I can do the same to them, just so they can feel what it is like."

"_Then, child, you will be just like them. There will always be a darker side of you; it is in your blood, given to you by your fathers, this curse flows in your veins like a monster waiting to be released. Dear child, for the love of God, don't let out the monster within. Turn back. Turn back to your father and brother and live happily. Oliver would not want his death to be the cause of your descend into Darkness, and Jan, Jan had always wanted the best for you. She would hate herself if you had gone on._"

"Oh Mother…" she shook her head softly, as if trying to get rid of an unwanted nightmare. "Ollie, Ollie would revenge my death had I been him. How would you know what he would do? It's been so long since you last saw him... Mother, you are dead. You have been dead for the past 6 years; I will not let a memory of you deter me from my revenge. You are just a ghost of the past, however much I love you, you are no more. God has forsaken me, and I shall forsake him also." Turning her head determinedly, she walked on, with her wildly beating heart and a whispering voice in her head telling her that it was the right thing to do. Her eyes seemed to cloud over again, her legs walking upon an invisible road on their own accord, toward a place of death.

* * *

"Aeolia…Aeolia!" Severus Snape struggled harder against the invisible bonds holding him immobile. Glancing around the Hall, he noticed that all of the teachers were bound in a similar fashion, they however, seems to be Stunned. 

"Dad!" a strong voice carried across the Hall and reached his ears. Turning his head laboriously Severus Snape found, with a deep shock, that his son had…somehow…freed himself from the magical barriers. He stood tall and straight, the sight tugging on some remote corners of the older man's memory.

"_Yessss, my Obsidian Blade. For thisss deed you sssshall be rewarded. You sssshall receive the firsssssst Elixir, to ensure that your future children will be the firssssst to awaken as my Harbingersssss of Death."_

_**Harbingers of Death…**_

"DAD!" the shout brought him out of him thoughts and back to the present, where his son, free, gazed at him worriedly.

"Po…Harry?"

"Yes, it's me. But dad, everyone seemed to be Stunned, and I can't free anyone else's bonds…I don't know what I did to make my barriers to go away." He looked confusedly down on his own hands, which are glowing softly with a faint emerald aura; black flames seem to be dancing elegantly over their surface.

"Go son. Go and find your sister, do what ever you can to bring her back…I…I need to tell you both something very important, something that I have just remembered."

"But…what about you?" the boy looked up with Lily's soft eyes. :)

"I will be fine Harry. Go find Aeolia, save her soul before it is too late." A look passed between the father and son, silent understanding shining out of two pairs of identical eyes.

"I will bring her back. I promise." With a nod, the boy pushed open the Doors and ran out into the sun outside, the Doors sealed themselves again behind him.

His eyes seemed to pick up a faint marking in the air that looked suspiciously like the glowing of his hands just after he freed his barriers. It is a softly shimmering line of pale silver with what looked like midnight blue waves flowing through its heart. Somehow, in his heart, he knew that this line would lead him to his sister. Gasping, he cursed his legs for not being able to move faster. If only he had his Firebolt with him, at this rate, it might be too late until he catches up with his sister. If only he could fly! Lost in this train of thoughts, Harry did not notice how his feet left the road suddenly, how his arms reshaped into wings which bore him higher and higher up into the sky.

_How fast I seem to travel upon the dusty roads, without even knowing where to go to. My legs hardly seemed to touch the grounds which look so far away from me. Flying through the air…_

flying...

_..I'm flying? I'm a bird? A bloody _bird

"Holy Merlin!" the boy, or avian, exclaimed at finding himself suddenly airborne, way up high above the ground. To the outside world however, all that was heard was a seemingly surprised _caw_ of a jet black hawk. The avian suddenly seemed to loose all its ability to co-ordinate its wing movement and plummeted rapidly against the clear blue sky. Just before it crashed, however, the bird pulled itself together and rose a few feet off the ground, hesitant with shaky wings. It seems to get more confident as it continued to beat its strong feathered wings. Now its emerald eyes seems to be following some trail on the road, the bird moved impossibly fast towards the distance, until it is no more than a small dark speck against the bright sky.

* * *

And a bit from my Beta Charlotte the Scarlot Harlot (not really, its Dark Zenith), hehe: 

_awww me loved that chapter, well you already know that :P i especially loved the bit with Aeolia's mother, no suggestions to make there, it was just beautiful! i look forward to reading what happens next. but in the mean time i shall have to be content re-reading chapter X which is very random but wonderful non the less. praps the randomness adds to it.. ooh also you mentioned something about snape's death. _You're giving the plot away-p_ i look forward to reading that very much, but that just shows what a morbid person i am..hehe im writing lots and lots here..praps you should add this onto the chapter when you post in on the site. then your readers will think you're craaaazy. well...you are crazy so they deserve to know the truth. crazy is good. man, i think i've gone mad, i should really stop writing now but my fingers just keep moving! i need to sleep but i have this compulsion to keep typing! what if i type on till i die, that wont be very nice. well if i type long enough praps i'll do some injury to my fingers so i dont have to go to school next week, that would be nice. but then there would be no jolly maths lessons and that would be very sad indeed. ach i've still not stopped! if you're still reading i hope you've not lost all hope that there may be some small shred of sanity somewhere deep inside this troubled mind. right, im going to stop typing...now_

_ps. keep writing, you're amazing!_

_pps. my fingers hurt_

_ppps. night night xx_

_ppps. shuts up_

* * *

_Please Read and Review! Go on, click on that little button just below, you know you want to!_

_Cheers!_

_Soul-Dust_


	15. Thoughts of Revenge

**Paradise Found**

**Soul Dust**

**Disclaimer: **see before!

**Summary:** See before!

* * *

_**Last Chapter**: 'Oh God, they killed my family! Sweet Lord, Father in Heaven, how could you desert us so? They killed them! I swear, I……I'LL KILL THEM TOO!'_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 14: Thoughts of Revenge**

**  
**

"Hey, you there! There's a girl coming towards site Q3SH, VERY fast mind you, so you might want to warn the guys there. The sight there is particularly bad; she's too young to be allowed to see it." A man wearing grey Auror robes shouted to a nervous looking youth as he noted a red dot on the map approaching the site _rapidly_. A turquoise badge on the younger man's robes declared that he is a 3rd level trainee.

"Yes Sir, immediately Sir!" the youth saluted him and promptly sprinted away. The older man rolled his eyes after the trainee as he ran, instead of taking the much easier and quicker way of Apparating. Realising that by running, there's no way he'll arrive before the girl does, the Auror called his colleague to take over the map, and Apparated to site Q3SH with a _crack_.

"Smyth? Hey Smyth! What you doing here?" The balding man exclaimed as Auror Smyth Apparated in front of him.

"No time for pleasantries Wellston, there's a girl coming, should be here VERY soon. We've got to stop her; she's _way_ too young to see this site."

"Shit, too late, she's already here." Auror Wellston swore as he glanced at his own site map. "Come on Smyth." He beckoned his colleague and Apparated down to the site.

They arrived upon the scene with twin _crack_s, and saw in front of them the girl pleading with Aurors standing guard let her in. They walked quickly over.

"Please sir, let me just see them…they're my family! I've already seen the photos on the newspaper, why can't I see this?" the girl shouted through her tears.

"Is there a problem Johnson?" Wellston asked the Aurors.

"No Sir, this young lady is trying to gain entrance to top security site Q3SH." The young Aurors replied with a salute.

Turning to the distraught girl, Wellston smiled comfortingly. "Now dear, I understand that you are very upset about your family but I cannot allow you to go in there. Seeing it in a photograph and seeing it for real is very different."

"But you HAVE to let me in!" the girl cried, growing rapidly more hysterical.

Exchanging a glance with Smyth, Markus Wellston raised his wand, and said apologetically: "Sorry girlie, you pushed us into it…_Stupefy!_" A large beam of red light shot out of the wood and rushed toward the girl who bore a shocked expression on her face. It hit her squarely on the chest and…dissolved into her, leaving her awake and upright. The Aurors exchanged worried looks as blue tendrils of magic started pulsating out of the young girl, who looked absolutely infuriated. The blue mist pushed out the red lights of the Stunning charm, and combined to create a large mist of a sickly purple hue, which contrasted for a moment before exploding outwards towards the Aurors and enveloping them before spreading away to fill the entire site. As the burst of magic faded, all living creatures in site Q3SH were laid Stunned on the ground. The girl grinned as she saw what she had accomplished, and set off determinedly to the site where her second home had once been.

Far away from her, two sources of power sped toward her in an amazing speed from opposite directions. A large group of Dementors, drawn by a large burst of magical energy, are coming to feed with a dozen Death Eaters riding amidst them. At the same time, a black hawk hurtled through the sky, slicing through the morning air.

Constantly searching into the ground below, Harry was shocked to see a sudden wave of purple magic ripple across an area of blackened ground, pulsating sickeningly over all signs of life. What was even more shocking was the sight of a group of Dementors and Death Eaters making their way towards the source of the magical energy burst which reached his now impossibly far-sighted eyes. They travelled rapidly, as if drawn towards it by a gigantic magnet

"Shit!" cursed Harry, which came out in a harsh scream. The Harry-Hawk dived suddenly, the vibrant green eyes deep in concentration and calculated as the avian dropped lower and lower towards the ground. Just as the red mist faded away, he landed hard onto a branch, toppling onto the ground as a result, and changed back into human shaped with a conscious thought. Not very far away, he could see the cloud of black cloaks floating towards him. Cursing fluently, Harry looked around him franticly; he has to find Aeolia before it was too late.

"Aeolia!" he shouted into the surroundings. "Aeolia where the hell are you?" peering into the gloom that stretched before him, he strained to see the figure of his sister.

A feather light touch on the shoulder made him spin around in a fit of wild panic, and found himself gazing down to a pair of cold dark brown eyes, just in front of the tip of his poised wand.

"Hello, brother mine, having fun?" the thin red lips twisted themselves into one of _his_ smiles, as the girl gazed at him with those strangely reptilian pupils.

"Aeolia? What the _hell_ happened to you?"

"_Hell_ happened to me dear brother," an indulging smirk played about her darkened features, sending unpleasant shivers down Harry's spine.

"Aeolia…are you in there? This is _not_ you," grabbing hold of the girl's shoulder, he shook it gently, and a surge of hope flared in the back of his conscious as a spark of humanity shone briefly deep in the recess of her dark pupils before the darkness clouded over again. "Come on, get a grip on yourself, don't let him win!"

Aeolia struggled wildly against the vice-like grips on her shoulders just as a familiar part of her struggled with all its might against the black cold walls around it, trying desperately trying to break through. She heard herself say: "Get away from me! Don't even try to pretend to know, because you don't!" An angry snarl found itself onto her pretty features, a sudden animalistic quality emerging from those dark pupils.

All of a sudden a feeling of utmost coldness and despair seized their hearts, forcing their arms to their sides limply. Turning around slowly, Harry's blood froze as he took in the sight of at least 50 Dementors gliding impassively towards them, rotting hands stretched out rigid in front of them, behind them, each with their wands raised, were at least 20 robed and masked Death Eaters.

* * *

_tbc_

A/N: Sorry about how short this is! I'm in a bit of a hurry to get this posted, so…but thank everyone who's bothered to read this fic so far!

Please read and review!

Soul-Dust


End file.
